Dearest Minna
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: Lucy has always had a mysterious past, even after learning about Jude Fairy Tail doesn't know the whole story. Now her past is calling her back, this is her reaction and explanation.
1. A Quiet Farewell

**Hi everyone, so this is my first fanfic YAY! I'm rather nervous and terrible at judging my own work so please pm me suggestions and review (: Thanks to all my friends on who encouraged me to write this, you're all awesome! Extra love to my best friend and Beta reader Kat. I didn't know how this would be received so for now its a oneshot but depending on the responses, suggestions, and reviews I may continue it...**

**Okay enough with my mushiness and insecurity I hope you all enjoy this and know I OWN NOTHING (no matter how much I wish I did) **

* * *

_Dearest Minna,_

_It is time for me to leave, my fate is thus, I have felt it. The stars cry out once more. I'm so sorry, I never told you who I truly am, I've never shown my true power, and I can't even say why._

_I love you all, I know that you will be okay, many of you saw me as a replacement anyway and have ignored me. I forgive you and love you anyway, you are my Nakama, Fairy Tail._

_Levy, Wendy, Happy, Charla, Gageel, Lily, Juvia, Gray, Master, and Rajinshu... You I hold dearest, you have the purest and truest hearts and have stood by me. We shall meet again and good fortune shall follow you. Oh, and Gajeel, ASK HER OUT ALREADY!_

_With my love forever yours,_

_Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail_

I can't believe I'm really leaving, but its time. Mother is calling, the fates bid me return home and I better listen. I miss them, and they're scarier than Erza when upset. I shudder at the mere thought. As my thoughts take over I put my hand to my cheek, I feel damp trails against my fingers; I didn't even know I was crying. Even so as much as I miss my old home, my blood family, my heart breaks at leaving Fairy Tail. At leaving my love, my sisters, my best friend. With these thoughts I seal the now tear stained letter and stand. Its time to accept who I am and go.

I am a Goddess, the princess of the heavens, I am a Fairy Tail mage, I am Lucy Heartfillia, and I am going back.


	2. Where Could She Be?

Where Could She Be?!

**Ohayo Minna! Welcome to chapter two ;) thanks so much for reading and reviewing it makes me so happy! This chapter is dedicated to my author freinds and to my first few reviewers :D you all rock. **

**Hey! I hope everyone's enjoying this awesome story so far! Miss Fae is an amazing author, and I'm really excited to be her beta! I don't really know what else to say other than I hope you like the story!**

**The author does not own any Fairy Tail material.**

NEXT DAY, GUILD, LEVY POV

_I wonder where Lu-Chan is, she's usually here already. Maybe I'll check on her, but first I'll ask Team Natsu if they've seen her._

Nodding to myself I stood up, causing Gajeel to grunt,

"Where you going Shrimp?"

"Oh! I haven't seen Lu-Chan today, I'm off to ask Team Natsu if they have, or know where she is" I say with the brightest smile I can manage, I always smile like that for him, I hope he realizes why soon.

He grunts again and gets up as I start walking away; I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks. _He's following me, could this mean he likes me too?_

Looking around I spot Erza eating her cake while Natsu and Gray fight nearby, Happy is next to Erza eating a fish on Lissanna's lap and notices me as I walk up.

The blue neko smiles and speaks around his treat "Hi Evy o war yoush"

"I'm good thanks happy" I giggle out as Lisanna smiles at me and I turn to Erza who nods at me, "Has anyone seen Lu-Chan today? She's usually here already."

"No, I have not seen her yet. I am sorry. I shall question the others" With that Erza stands up and finally notices the boys fighting. A dark aura surrounds her as she looms behind them "Natsu, Gray, do I see fighting?"

The boys stiffened in the normal fear while the rest of us just grinned and returned to our business as they threw their arms around each other yelling something about being great friends.

Nodding Erza waves me over and begins to speak again "Good, now have you two seen Lucy today? Levy has been waiting for her."

Both had a confused look now, "Luce/Lucy isn't here yet?!"

Wendy shows up then, having heard the yells she left Romeo to see what was wrong. "Whats going on, why are you guys yelling about Lucy-san?"

Everyone begins to worry as I explain to Wendy and we decide to go to her house.

_I hope Lu-Chan is okay and we are all worried for nothing…_

LUCY'S APARTMENT, ERZA'S POV

I'm lost in my thoughts walking towards Lucy's, _I hope she is not upset with us, we have been a bit distant now that I think about it. I mean none of us, her TEAM, even realized she was missing. I must do better this is unacceptable. She will have to punish me, she is like my little sister I don't want to hurt her ever._

Before I knew it we were walking up the stairs or in Natsu's case jumping through the window. Levy and I open the door to her apartment to see… nothing.

_Where is Lucy? Everything is gone…_

Looking around I take note of a few facts and see Levy with a similar calculating look on her face.

"Lushee?" I look down to see happy near tears, then up to his pink haired father,

"Where's Luce? Where could she be!?" he's practically growling and fire looks ready to demolish the place.

The others all have their trade mark reactions, Gray is stripping, The Rajinshuu are looking around for clues full business mode while Laxus just stands there glaring, and Master, Wendy and Levy are talking while Levy looks through Lucy's desk.

_I need to help look but first I must stop Natsu and Gray from destroying the building_

Nodding at my own thoughts I quickly knock the two out and begin to search. Within 5 minutes Levy has found what she was looking for.

"Everyone! I've got it! Lu-Chan left a magic lock on her desk that only I could figure out and open. She left us these" In Levy's hands were two items, a manuscript with a letter attached and another letter.

Looking around I call everyone to order, "Alright everyone sit around Levy she will read what we are meant to know" and nod at her to begin when they completed my order.

TEN MINUTES LATER, HAPPY'S POV

_Lucy, Lucy is gone… she never told us the truth either. Who was she and more importantly WHERE is she! Lucy is like my best friend besides Natsu, I want her back!_

I'm crying again with Levy hugging me as she weeps, everyone is crying and angry. Until Laxus stands up and walks away, hes not crying his face is blank.

"Where are you going! Luce is gone and you don't look like you care you bastard!" Natsu is screaming and covered in flames.

"I'm going to find her, idiot now stop crying like a wimp and get going." Laxus walks out his team in tow while the rest of us pull ourselves together.

"I, I want Lushee back! I want her back Natsu!" I fly up and grab him through the tears getting ready to go.

"where are you going Happy? She didn't say where she was going?" I turn to look at the others when Lisanna speaks when did she get here? Then I see Levy nodding and pulling on Gajeel

"We are going to Lu-chans childhood mansion, good thinking Happy! Lets go!"

With that I fly away listening to everyone's yelling, the other exceeds who have been watching the whole thing with sad expressions follow my lead and preform Aeria, Erza's organizing, and their running fade away.

MEANWHILE LUCY POV

I look into my mirror, ending the spell that had allowed me to watch my Earthland family. _Oh Minna, please, stop looking I miss you all so much but you cant come here. Its not time yet, I'm not ready to be found._


	3. A Goddess' Return

**Ohayo Minna!** **Its time for chapter three but before you start reading I would like to, once again, give a shout out to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It makes me get a stupid grin and bubbly feeling when I read those reviews and the amount of people who are reading this! Please review and let me know what you think, if you have any requests or questions and i'll try to pm you the answers... or if you're just bored and feel like making a random friend (I am aware that's not the point of this site but everyone on heres so unique and fun that I like to chat anyway!) **

**Alright enough of my babble, as always I own only the plot and any odd OCs I toss in NOT FAIRYTAIL (I WISH!) and I give my eternal thanks to my best friend, cheerleader, editor, and honorary little sister Kat for helping me with this!**

* * *

**LUCYPOV**

I get up with a sigh, turning from the mirror and the images it showed me. My Earthland family is going insane as usual, blowing things out of proportion, and getting ready to tear Fiore apart in a frantic search. To bad it will be in vain. I'm not IN Fiore, or even Earthland or Edolas, for that matter. I am residing in my old rooms in the Heavens' Palace in the Gods' Realm.

Seeing Fairy Tail like that, so worried and upset. It makes my heart ache, I can feel it breaking a bit each time I watch them. I don't have time to dwell on it, though, I need to get ready and go to the dining hall. I glance at the clock to see how much time I have. _OH NO I only have an hour! _Rushing into the closet, I'm soon a mess, covered in clothes and hair in disarray when I hear a chuckle outside and a familiar voice speaking to me, "Punishment time, Princess?"

"VIRGO THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm having a fashion disaster, you know I haven't had time to go to the tailors or shopping or to properly put my old clothes away!" I jump out of the closet, red faced and yelling at Virgo. From that smirk on her face I can tell she got exactly the reaction she wanted from me. _Hmph, Virgo's so weird, she knows how important this day is to me and she acts like THIS!_

"I apologize Hime, do you wish to punish me?" _Her face… is completely blank…_

"VIRGO! WHAT THE HELL! No, I don't want to punish you," calming down a bit I straighten out my hair and begin sifting through my clothes. "So why are you here, did you or any of the others need anything?"

Virgo is by this point, holding her hands behind her back, making me suspicious. Tilting her head she gets on the floor with me and my pile of clothes, " We all know how nervous and excited you are about today, and how much confidence new clothes seem to give you. So all of your spirits helped to pick this out for you" As she finished speaking she pulled a gorgeous dress from behind her back, helping me stand and change into it as she pulls me to my vanity and has me close my eyes.

Suddenly there are several new presences in the room with me, and I smile as the one behind me speaks, "Hello Ebi, I will make your hair perfect Ebi" _ Cancer, I know ill look great with his work! I can feel Loke, Aries, Lyra, and Plue here too._

"Hello Minna" As I speak I can feel Plue jump onto my lap and hug him tight.

"Punn Pun" I giggle and pull him in closer, my adorable little Nicoli. Lyra starts to sing and play a soothing tune, Aries and Loke are walking towards me from the door. There's no drain on my magic, I guess they all walked here to see me. Our realms connect directly, so its not hard to do, but still, the fact that they took the time to do all of this… I feel so warm, so loved.

"H- Hi Lucy-san, I'm here to do your make up, I'm Sorry!" I can feel Aries in front of me gently applying the cosmetics for me.

"Aries, you know there is NO reason for you to apologize, you all are doing something so kind for me. I'm just lucky to have such wonderful friends as you." I speak softly with a gentle smile and as soon as Aries and Cancer are done I'm pulled up and crushed by a HUGE group hug. All of us laughing ourselves breathless until we break apart.

"No looking yet Ebi" Cancer blocks the mirror while Loke comes to me with shoes in hand "Looks like you're Cinderella, and I'm your Prince charming Lucy" He's got that big flirty grin of his as he goes on one knee and carefully puts the shoes on me, now I am blushing red but no way will I let them know why!

"Loke NOT NOW YOU FLIRT!" *SSMMMAAAK* A red print is slowly fading from his cheek while the others laugh and he just grins more.

"Alright Hime, you can look now" With Virgo's okay I turn around and step before the mirror. I see a beautiful young woman standing there, with long golden hair in gentle waves falling just past her hips and a simple golden ringlet with a Key emblem in the center on top. The gown I saw before hugs her curves, it's a light blue halter top with golden accents shimmering in the bodice, a sash matching the ringlet at the waist. From there on a light material that seems to float along with each movement I make reaches just below the knees. The shoes are light gold Grecian style affairs that lace up most of my calves. The make up and outfit make the girl in the mirror look like some sort of ethereal being, I can't really believe its me but as my spirits surround me gently lead me towards the doors I smile. This is how I was before, how I am supposed to look, the long hair, perfect skin, and vibrant eyes that seem to glow with emotion and light.

My true form is returning to me.

TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES LATER

My spirits left to get ready a while ago and its time for me to go now, the banquet will start soon. _ I'm so nervous! I haven't seen or addressed the courts in so long… it's worth it, though, soon I will see all my old friends again, and find a few people for my Earthland Family too! Besides Mama is so excited for this, she was going nuts with the planning earlier!_

_**FLASHBACK LUCY'S POV**_

_**After I put the letter down and spelled the desk I grabbed the key I had found on my bed just yesterday. It is Blue and Gold, my family's colors and I knew just what It meant.**_

"_**Open Gate of the Gods' Realms!"**_

_**Suddenly I am covered in a blinding white light, closing my eyes only to reopen them in a few seconds. I see a peaceful meadow, castle in the distance, and a small group standing before me.**_

_**Through the silence a single broken whisper is heard "Mama?" I feel the tears in my eyes, I know it's true but I still can't quite believe it.**_

_**The musical lilt of Layla Heartfillia's voice soon breaks the quiet that filled the area after her daughter's broken whisper "LUCY! YOUR HOME!" Running over I feel myself engulfed in a hug, her familiar lilac scent soothing me even as we fall to the ground sobbing. Soon the others are doing the same, all covering me and holding on as if they thought I'd disappear at any moment.**_

_**After an unknowable amount of time had passed we stood up and I slowly looked around at the faces surrounding me, my trademark smile brighter than ever before. My Father, my REAL father is on my left, my mother on my right. The Celestial Spirit King, my step dad Jude's ghost, my childhood friend who doubled as my guardian, the three Fates, as well as my exceed Luna who is sitting on my favorite dragon friend Stardust are in front of me.**_

"_**We're so glad you're home Lucy! Now I can plan the Ball in honor of your return!" Mama is squealing in my ear while the others laugh at my now paling face, it is NEVER good to be the guest of honor at one of Layla's parties. The actual event is always amazing, its all the things you are forced to do to PREPARE for it that's the problem.**_

_**As my mom chattered away and planned we all began the trip to the Heavens' Palace.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Snapping back to reality, I realize Luna had been poking me for a while now. "Oh, hey Luna, what's up?" I see her Jade green eyes roll as she flies up in front of me. She hasn't changed a bit, her white fur shimmers lightly with golden flecks and she has a small birthmark in gold looking like a key sitting in a crescent moon just below each ear, almost looking like earrings. Her wings are a shimmering veil of gold with the same markings on them in silver, and right now they're twitching. She's obviously irritated. _ Oops, guess she was speaking while I got caught in my memory._

"Well Lucy, you have about two minutes until your grand entrance. I am here to fly you to the correct doors. Now would you pay attention and relax so I can grab you right!" the clearly exasperated Neko is flipping her paws all over the place as she rants and I grin and relax my body for her. She lifts me up and flies quickly yet gracefully to a large doorway which I know hides a grand staircase.

"Gomen Luna, thanks for helping me out" I wave as she darts off with a grin and a mock salute. Before long I hear a trumpet sound and silence descend behind the doors. They open slowly and reveal a large ballroom decorated in our family colors and crest, filled with people. Tonight's party is for our friends, family, and various nobles, it also begins the week long festival celebrating my return. I step through the doors, head high and shoulders back and stand at the top of the landing.

The royal announcer booms in a happy voice "Presenting her Royal Highness, Crown Princess of the Gods, Lucy Divina," having completed his job he bows with a grin at me everyone in the room follows suit in various degrees and ways until I nod and begin my speech.

"Hello, its so good to be back after so long. Thank you all for coming tonight to welcome me back, it is truly heartwarming to know those I've missed in my time away are still here for me. It gives me the utmost pleasure to say, welcome to my home, and enjoy the ball!" with that I happily smile and begin to descend the stairs to reach the floor, and the people waiting to see me.

**TIME JUMP 1or2 HOURS LATER**

I finally finished dealing with the dignitaries and my friends, and even managed to shake off my parents! It took a while to get my spirits to mingle, they were late supposedly because time moves so quickly there, they misjudged when to return. After all time moves at Earthland's pace here, while deaths' realm moves more slowly its about a week passed there for each day here. They want to keep the spirits from being too sad while they wait for their loved ones to show up. Now that everyone is here and I got everyone off my back, I can finally go and find the people, or more accurately dragons I'm looking for!

* * *

**EARTHLAND WITH FT, TEAM NATSU + LEVY. LEVY POV**

_I hope Lu-Chans alright… and that I can read the second letter and her manuscript soon._

I'm soon snapped out of my thoughts by Gajeel pulling me into him as a chair passes through the spot I just left. "Th-thanks Gajeel" I just KNOW I have a red face right now, to distract myself I quickly look around to see Natsu and Gray up to their normal antics.

"OWWWWW! Hey watch it Flame Brain! We cant find her if you knock everyone out!"  
"What did you say, Icicle!? At least I'm trying ya stupid snowflake!"

"Do I hear fighting? I JUST finished organizing all of our allies to search for Lucy, I DO NOT need to deal with any more idiocy. Behave so I can find my sister."

Erza's aura is worse than normal, she must be way worse off than I thought. She's always so strong. I hope she realizes she can talk to me soon, Lucy is like my sister as well and Erza needs someone's shoulder to cry on. _Maybe I can get a hold of Jelall somehow, she's always completely honest with him. I miss Lu-chan so much, she'd know how to get Erza to open up._

Well I'm sure there will be a clue or something in that letter if only I could get away to read it, I can hear the others still arguing quietly trying not to set off the Titania as we walk the town trying to find clues. All the guilds we consider friends, and for some reason Sabertooth, are searching Fiore for her. We may be overreacting, but with her track record as a danger magnet, everyone was willing to help anyway. The sun is setting when Erza calls a halt for the day, "Everyone go home or to the guild, tomorrow we set out in the surrounding forests and countryside" With that she just walks away in that strong assured manner of hers, but I know it's a lie. I can see the subtle droop of her shoulders and the way her hands cant seem to relax, no one else would see these tells, but Lu-Chan taught them to me a while back when she went on a long solo mission. She flashed that smile and said 'someones gotta watch out for her, she's too worried about being strong for the others that she never lets anyone be strong for her.' Clearly she was right.

We all went our separate ways, but Gajeel and Lily walked me to Fairyhills before going to their own home. _Lu-Chan would LOVE this if she knew! I have to read that letter. _As soon as I got in I took the manuscript and letter out of their magical safe and read with Gale-force-glasses.

_Wh-what _I dropped the letter in shock and it slowly fluttered towards the ground. _It didn't tell me much but th-that inscription, those runes, and what she DID say… _I never got to finish the thought for as soon as the letter touched the floor I fainted onto my bed.

?POV

_Good, Levy got the letter and the magic is working too! I know knocking her out might be a bit much but Lucy is right, that girl needs sleep._

Seeing the letter and manuscript float back into the safe and locking themselves in the mysterious onlooker pulls Levy's blankets up, tucks her in, and leaves just as silently as they arrived.


	4. Time's Tolls and Confused Dragons

**Hi Everyone! Welcome to my Fanfic again. As always I'd like to thank you for reading and encourage you to review, it makes me happy and causes this huge grin so I look like a complete idiot! I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter. I want to thank those who have reviewed, you guys are why I keep writing and are WAY to nice :D**

******FairyTail123**

**Ghosthuntrocks**

**QueenOfThieves**

**Shinigami Ou**

**MAIOU**

**ForeverAnime**

**Fntango**

**ritzygal91**

**radishbumps**

**AnimeLuver778**

**SnowFairyLove**

**NaruhinaXNaLu forever 9211**

_**R!READ THIS LAST BIT!**_

**_and of course my best friend Kat, now known as Oort Cloud (sorry if I spelt it wrong Kat-Imotou) on this site! we are doing a cowrite and the first chapter will be up as soon as she is ready! (;_ **

**I own nothing but OCs and Plotlines now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

A month has passed since Lucy disappeared. The townsfolk by now all knew she was gone, and they grieved along with FairyTail. Everyone she had ever touched in that town missed her, to them Lucy was not only the Light of the Fairies but the Light of Magnolia too. She was kind to everyone, always willing to help out, with a smile and laugh that made people gravitate towards her. She was also the only one who could control Team Natsu at all, and in her short time with them she had improved the Guild's relationship with the town. The whole of Magnolia seemed dimmer since she left, the fishermen were silent in the river, the Landlady was less eccentric, the children stayed away from her apartment where they used to go to see Plue and the pretty lady who always gave them sweets. Anyone in town could tell you these things, as well as saying the Guild was worse off. The Hall was quiet, fewer fights occurred, the strongest were rarely there, and everyone was acting out of character. Juvia did not faint when gray approached, Reedus only painted Lucy, Cana was sober most of the time, and most everyone had tears just below the surface from Asuka to Gildarts. No, this wasn't the rambunctious, destructive, impossibly strong, and monster filled FairyTail, and it hadn't been since she left.

Most of them had fading hope, spent all their time at the guild, unable to put themselves through the torture of searching without direction. Some, however couldn't stop, and they continued to fight, to search, to hope. Team Natsu (Wendy is in my opinion part of this team), The Rajinshu, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, and Crime Sorcire are rarely in the guild they are split up searching, hoping, and refusing to even entertain the idea of failure.

* * *

**MAKOROV POV**

_That's it, these damn brats! Its time I knocked some sense into them._

It's been a month since she left and this whole town has dimmed, but she isn't gone forever. I have endured the silence and sorrow of my children for to long, sitting in my office like this doing paperwork day after day. _There isn't even enough for an hour's worth with everyone being so depressed! _Having made up my mind while looking at the empty desk that, in any other case I'd be crying for joy over, I quickly jump out of my chair and head to the second floor's railing.

"Hey Brats!"

Everyone immediately turns to me and quiets even more than before. I was barely yelling and yet they all heard, I miss the days when Erza, Lucy, Mira, or Laxus would have to yell for them to shut up or I'd go into titan form for attention.

"Listen Up" As is stare into their sorrowful eyes words seem to pop into my head, they sound almost like Lucy's voice… "Lucy is gone, but not forever. We are her Nakama, her family, this place is her home! She couldn't leave forever if she tried. Lucy will return, she will laugh and smile and forgive all our sins. She will drink her milkshakes and laugh as the guild turns into a brawl, she will come home. But what is here right now isn't that place, isn't the warm, insane, and destructive guild she fell in love with. She would want us to live, laugh, and fight; to be proud, brave, and strong, Lucy would NEVER allow any one of us to wallow in our own sadness like this! If she were here right now she'd be Lucy Kicking all our asses and reminding us of who we REALLY ARE! WE ARE FAIRYTAIL! WE ARE THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE, WE ARE THE ONES WHO FIGHT FOR OUR NAKAMA AND NEVER BACK DOWN, WE ARE FAIRYTAIL AND OUR LIGHT WILL RETURN!" By the end of my speech most of us are crying and shouting every single member's hand is up in the FairyTail sign, our promise, our vow, we are family, we will fight, we will be so forever, and most of all we will wait for her, our lost light to return.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

_Master, you could hear me, I'm so glad. _I am watching the guild in my mirror again, it has been a month, an an entire month away from my Earthland family. Seeing the guild like that, I couldn't take it. When master got up I was so happy! I knew he wasn't sure what to say, but I did. I know exactly what those Bakas need, how each of them works, how each can be comforted, I love them all so much. I'm so full of joy and hope now, seeing that my words got through to Makarov, I haven't used that power in so long I was worried it wouldn't work. Now I can see them, all of my Guild Mates, they're smiling, fighting, acting insane like they did before and it's wonderful. THAT is home, that mess of limbs and laughter, beer and flying tables. THAT is FairyTail.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and feel my gaurdian's aura.

"Lucy, thank you, I'm glad you did that, our family was not acting like themselves"

"I know. I just had, to seeing them like that didn't feel right." As I reply I look back to my mirror and smile. Cana is drunk already and Mira has hearts in her eyes. Yep back to normal.

Once again I feel my oldest friend move, sitting next to me, though I don't look. "So, how did your talks and explanations to the dragons go? You've been too busy to tell me yet."

At the question I grin and wave at the glass, the image changes from our fighting family to a playback of the night of the Ball.

* * *

**NO ONES POV FLASHBACK**

The mirror now shows Lucy in her finery walking with purpose towards a tall man with a maroon suit, tie that looks to be made of fire, Vibrant red-orange hair, and a familiar grin on his face.

"Lord Igneel, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Lucy said with a simple curtsy.

He bows low as he can, then looks at her confused "Hello Mi'Lady, its an honor to meet you as well. May I ask though, why are you curtsying to me? You are my Goddess, and have no reason to show such respect."

Though he speaks so formally, anyone can see it isn't natural to him, he's fidgeting, constantly putting out fires that appear on his person, and shifting with pent energy. Yep, that's DEFINANTLY Natsu's dad.

Giggling Lucy grins at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Well, I think that is for me to know and you to find out!" With her megawatt smile she hands him a map "Follow this and my scent and enter my office, take a seat when you arrive. I must find two others here then I shall join you and all will be revealed… maybe! Bye, Lord Igneel!" With her smile and laughing eyes she takes off in a run towards her next target laughing all the way as Igneel chuckles and shakes his head, his warm blackish eyes filled with laughter, as he sets off for the office.

Lucy finds a gorgeous woman whose pink hair is to her waist, flowing freely. With a sky blue silky dress, that has white and silver overlays in a light airy material over it. It had an off the shoulder V neckline that doesn't show to much while the sleeves flow down and flare out. She moves gently and surely, as if she were the wind itself. She looks just like Porlyusica, only younger, and more open. Lucy walks to her and curtsies "Hello Lady Grandeeny. I am honored to meet you at last."

Seeing Lucy coming up from her curtsy Grandeeny smiles gently. This woman reminds her so much of Wendy. "Hello, your highness, it is a joy to meet you as well. you actually remind me of someone quite dear to me. Now child, why have you curtsied? I can tell it is not out of a simple respect. You seem to have a deeper reason?"

Lucy smiles and laughs, "You are correct, and now I see where she gets that intuition and caring nature from! Please follow this map to my office, Igneel will be there by now, and once I get Metalicana I shall explain many things to you." With another smile at Lucy, Grandeeny nods and with a curtsy, takes the map, and walks away.

Looking for her next target, Lucy heads towards the shadowed corner of the room, the one with the fewest people, or reasons to go near. Standing directly in front of the inky blackness she smiles and curtsies, then with a twirl pulls Metalicana into the light. He has steel gray hair in a similar fashion to Gajeel, a black suit and shiny metallic tie, and red bewildered eyes as Lucy pulls him out and speaks. "Hello, Lord Metalicana! You really should know better than to hide in the corner. That's no fun unless you're playing a prank!"

He stares at her, the mischief and devilish glint her eyes contain, and the contrasting warmth and light they hold as well and shakes his head. "How did ya see me and why're ya curtsyin'? You're the Goddess here." His voice is gruff, and he doesn't even attempt to be formal as he bows and speaks to her, looking at her with confusion and a bit of wonder. She starts giggling, trying to hold herself together from the fun of confusing the Dragons.

"Well, you earned my respect, though you won't know how or why until you enter my office. Follow this and meet the others again." She hands him the map and skips away, knowing he will go, and sends quiet words behind her with a serious yet joy filled voice, "And I've found people in far darker places before, physical darkness is nothing compared to that of our hearts. Staying in shadow will not lighten the load, only sharing the darkness with one who loves will do that!" and walks away without a glance while he stares at her back to shocked to move for the moment.

**TIME SKIP TO OFFICE**

Ten minutes after Metalicana arrives, Lucy enters in a whole new outfit. She is now in her everyday clothes from the guild, with one modification being she had lace netting fingerless gloves covering her hands.

"Ohayo Minna!" Her brilliant smile is back as her cheery greeting rings out, the Dragons cant help but smile through their confusion.

She held up one hand and sat down in front of the three on her couch "Before you ask me anything, let me speak okay? I should be able to answer everything without needing to be asked"

Seeing three nods, and some encouraging smiles from Grandeeny Lucy relaxes and thinks of how to begin.

"Right, first off, I've called you three here because I consider you all family. Why, I shall get to later. I want to first apologize for sending you all back home all those years ago. You all know I am the Goddess of mystical creatures and those who are chosen to bear their power. When I felt two dragons die within a year of each other, I sensed that it would be a continuing trend unless I did something. Being in a human state at the time, I couldn't do much. The only way I saw to protect you at my young age and weakened status was to send you back here, where it would be safe until I was able to rid the world of this danger. There are still so few dragons left after the war, so I had to protect what was left from extinction. I hope you can all forgive me." Lucy was crying silently by now, not even aware of it until Grandeeny came and hugged her, drying the tears with a warm breeze.

All three dragons looked to each other and nodded, speaking in unison when the female returned to her seat, "There is nothing to forgive Goddess, you protected us the best you could and we are alive and well due to the fact."

"Thank you, I'm so glad! Now, I can see the two Bakas next to you are trying not to fight in my office to vent their curiosity and impatience." The women glance at said men who had shocked faces while the girls laughed gently.

"How could you tell, very few can Goddess." Grandeeny's lilting voice questioned.

"Oh, for Mavis sake, ENOUGH with all the goddess shit! Call me Lucy, or Princess if you can't bring yourselves to be so informal yet! All that formality is ridiculous once you know me." Lucy was completely exasperated by their formality, as it was clearly not them. To say the three were shocked would be an understatement, seeing as not only had their goddess just cursed and yelled, but she was dressed as some common mage, and acting like one too. They clearly didn't get it yet, but nodded at her insistence,

"Good, now that THAT'S out of the way, I can explain why I'm like this, who I am, and how I know you all so well!" Anyone watching could clearly see the three Dragons' sweatdrop at her now bubbly attitude.

"Well, in Earthland I am known as Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, Runaway Heiress to the Heartfillia Konzern. I am also known as Lucy, The Light of FairyTail." Her smile is soft and her eyes hazy, clearly reminiscing about her guild, "I am also the best friend and partner of Natsu Dragneel," shes staring at Igneel, "Wendy Marvel's VERY overprotective big sister", Looking at Grandeeny, "and best friend to an IDIOTIC Gajeel Redfox's BRILLIANT future mate, Levy." This time playfully glaring at Metalicana. The three are silent and dumbly staring as she takes off her gloves and bears her GuildMark to them. "I consider you all my precious family, as well as owe gratitude to you for raising my family to be who they are. The one who took me to FairyTail, the sister I always wanted to have, and the friend who is there for me and fun to tease. I think of you three as my aunts and uncles, and would love it if you all accepted me as a niece or friend." She smiles nervously while waiting for an answer.

All at once three eyes clear, their owners' minds processing her words before they jump at her, hugging her and accepting her. Yelling loudly, and laughing through tears with Lucy as she calls for snacks and invites them to stay the night and talk.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

The images fade as we two laugh at the last image, me being tackle hugged by three human-form dragons on a tiny little lounge chair.

"I'd say rather well!" I'm wiping tears from my eyes, seeing only a blurry outline as my companion leaves again,

"See ya Lucy, I need to check on Levy."

I hear her leave the room and think of my best girlfriend, _ Levy, I miss you so much. You've gotten 5 letters, one per week plus the first… its not too long now. Soon you will be able to visit, my seals will be totally lifted, and I will be stable and safe to be near again before long._

_I hope._


	5. Levy, Letters, and a Guardian Revealed

**Ohayo my wonderful readers! Its that time of the week again, I know you're all dying to know who Lucy's guardian is and five bucks says none of you guessed it! I hope you all enjoy and when you're done I have a super special treat for you, my second story should be online now. My best friend Oort Cloud and I co write it and it is on both our pages, please review on hers or follow/favorite both (its her 1st fanfic so I want her to get most of the praise) She wrote the first chapter while I edited but the second will be mine. Alright my babble is done, don't forget to review and pm me **

**I own nothing but plot and OCs now GO READ!**

* * *

**LEVY POV 1 WEEK AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

My eyes are starting to hurt, my head aches, as does my back, but I have been ignoring it. I've been here, pouring over the manuscript and letters from Lu-Chan that seem to magically appear, and which cause me to pass out as soon as they're read. Today will be the first time in a week or two I've left my apartment, and I hope no one sees me. I would rather stay away, but I need to visit to the guild's library. Slowly I begin rubbing my eyes, stretching, and getting ready to go. After I'm dressed in my usual outfit and look like I'm fine, I head out, the items I need have had spells cast on them so that they're unnoticeable in a small bag on my shoulder.

* * *

**AT THE GUILD**

_It's so quiet, maybe I should sneak in the back. I know a few people will stop me to ask where I've been, but I can't let them see these, I haven't figured it out yet. Lu-Chan, I'm so close… I know I'm close! Right, in the back way then, no one can see just now._

With my mind made up I quickly hurry to the back doors and find the stairs to the library. The last letter she sent had a title included, which I need to unravel the next clue! Before I know it I'm running through the book cases searching, and eventually finding the book. Luckily no one has noticed me yet, but I know that won't last. Gajeel will smell me soon, or one of the other slayers. I need to leave. Now. Just as I turn to do so I see two bluenettes, a red head, pinkette, and two raven haired mages, along with several exceed. Team Natsu, plus Juvia is in front of me, keeping me here whilst clutching a mysterious book and looking suspicious.

Wendy steps forward and hugs me before I can even blink, "Levy-San! Where were you? I got worried,I mean you're so close to Nee-Chan, I thought you might've gone away too!"

_How did she say that all in one breath, awe she's so sweet!... oh no, they're staring at me, and the book, which is halfway in my invisible bag so they can probably see the letters…_

"Levy, Wendy is correct, we were worried for you." Erza is looking at me with that face she usually reserves for Lucy, Jellal, and Wendy. I feel so guilty.

As soon as Wendy lets go, Gajeel steps up and grabs me in a massive and impossibly gentle bear hug "You should have talked to me Shrimp, do you know how worried I was when you seemed to disappear too."

He spoke directly into my ear, so soft I could barely hear it as I hug him back and burry my head in his chest. I'm to shocked to speak, we all are I think. When he lets go, he keeps a hand on my waist. Shocking everyone more, and effectively trapping me. Even though it's light, and barely noticeable I know he's not letting me go anywhere without him for a while. My face is so warm, I must be red as Erza's hair! After a minute or two everyone snaps out of it and grins, I can see the Rajinshu behind them. They just look at each other, shrug, and turn to me.

"Levy-San, what is in your bag, if I may ask?" Freed, as formal as ever, is looking with interest at my bag and book. This of course causes them all to look as well.

"HEY! THAT'S LUCY'S HANDWRITING! LEVY WHTS IN THERE! I WANNA SEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Natsu? How did he notice?! Oh no, everyone knows now! I can't lie either, Gageel knows me too well, and I think slayers can smell lies. *sigh* I suppose I will just have to let them know what is happening or else I'll never get the peace to finish._

"I think everyone should sit down while I explain, afterwards you must all leave me alone. Okay?" with their nods we move to sit around a large table. Gajeel won't let go, so I guess I'm sitting next to him. Once we're all seated, I begin my story.

"When we found the first letters there was another, and a manuscript for me. It was only visible to me, Lu-Chan meant it to be that way. As time went on, she kept sending me letters I'm not sure how though. They just appear and every time they're put down after being read the first time I pass out and wake up the next afternoon in bed. The manuscript… its not the one I was reading before she left. It's a new one, and it's about a Goddess who grew up on Earthland as a human girl. I thought it was just a story but then I read her letters… "

"Levy, what is it? Why did you stop, what's going on?" Gray, who hasn't gotten into a fight the entire time since the found me here is staring at me. I don't know how to say this, I may be wrong. I _need_ to read this book first!

"I- I'm not sure how to say this, or if I'm even right yet. The first letter said _read the book, unravel my past, my clues are meant for you Levy-Chan. 'You know me best and are smart enough to figure out my complex locks and codes, when you learn the truth you can find a way to come to me. The Gates will open to those who can see. But only if they see for themselves.'_ So, I kept reading the book, and letters, finding her codes and clues. This old tome is the key to the last one in the most recent letter. I can't tell anyone for sure until I've finished with it…"

"Can you not tell us your suspicions, Levy?" Erza has an extremely serious look to her right now.

"I'm concerned about that last line, the '_but only if they see for themselves'._ I think if I tell you too soon you guys won't be able to come with me. What I can say is that Lu-Chan is leading me to her, telling me who she is, and why she's gone. I also know I am close to finishing the first step to finding her, I can feel it." I'm determined, my voice is strong and my face surely holds nothing but determination at this point. Everyone nods, although it is clear none are happy about it. They would rather wait than risk losing the chance to see to her again. I reach in my bag and grab a paper out. "There is one way you can help. This is a list of items I need, or will need. I've been compiling it. With each letter, new items are made clear. I don't know why yet, but I will need them. If you all get these items for me and any others I find I need, I can focus entirely on decrypting and, therefore, finding her sooner."  
Erza and Laxus each take half of the list while the rest of the group cheers up. Natsu and Gray, now happy to have a way to help, are fighting over who will get more for Lucy. Wendy has clear eyes and a smile, while Happy is trying to woo Charle again. The Rajinshu are already leaving with Laxus giving orders, Erza and the Exceed are looking at the list, except Happy who is cheering for Natsu while Juvia cheers Gray. And I, for the first time in a while smile and relax, I am not totally alone working on this anymore. I know Lu-Chan never meant me to be, she'll be mad when she hears how I cooped myself up. It's worth it though, to have enough to give the others hope, plus my crush is still holding me! He only gave his signature laugh and held me tighter when I gave out lists. Lu-Chan will be so excited for me!

* * *

**BACK TO LUCY**

"LUUUUUCCYYYYYYY!"

I turn around to see my small blonde guardian barreling towards me with a bright smile and no signs of stopping. She can be such a child for one so old! With a smile and a shake of my head I open may arms an wait for the crash "Master Mavis, how are you!?"

"Lucy! I _told_you to call me Mav-Chan or Mavis!" She whined, now in a hug.

"Sorry, Mav-Chan, how are you? How's Levy?" I'm worried about her she needs to get out of that apartment, and into Gajeel's arms, if that's at all possible…

Mavis pulls from the hug with a gentle smile "She left just as you wanted, due to that last letter about the book. She is with the others now, and they don't know everything but they're getting the items for Levy. OOOOH you're gonna _love_ this part Lucy!" She has a _massive_ smile and an evil glint in her eye. Should I be worried for Levy?

"Gajeel… **hugged Levy and told her he was super worried about her then kept his hand on her hip for the rest of the time! It was still there when I left!**"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **Finally!**" I shout just as loud as she had, if not louder. "Wait till Metallicana hears about this! I hope Gajeel keeps it up, and doesn't regress to how it was before."  
Mavis smiles and squeals some more before turning semi-serious. "So, Lucy, are you ready for the seals to come off the rest of the way?"

"Oh, Gods yes! I'm glad that I finally _look_ right, now I want to _feel _right again. But mostly I want to stabilize so I can have my Nakama back…" I quickly drift to my thoughts while talking to her. _I need to plan how to reintroduce my people to Earthland, how am I gonna do that after the whole GMG incident!?_

"_ucy_… _ucy...LUCY_!"

"AHHH! What, who where?!" I'm looking around in a slight daze only to see Mavis giggling at me. Clearly she had been trying to get my attention back.

"I said, how do you feel about the transition back? The ritual is soon and now that your body has naturally reverted to divine again, it can handle your powers. Your mind was meant for it always, so that won't even need adapting." She's twirling around happily humming as she looks at me, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I think I'm ready. I am a little nervous about my re-coronation though, being fully welcomed back as Goddess is far more daunting than the ball for my reintroduction as princess. I mean, I have to face my people, explain why I sent them back for so long, and how I intend to allow them back to the other worlds again. Plus once _that's _fixed, I need to fix Edolas! I mean, how did that even happen?!" By now my mind is spinning again although I know the answers will be obvious to me as soon as I calm myself and think. The massive responsibilities and the upset of those I love weigh heavily on me. I was unable to explain why they got sent to the Gods' realm for _years, _and I'm worried about the reception I'll receive.

Before I know it Mavis is next to me, her hand on mine, "Lucy, they love you, you are their Goddess and not one of them is angry over being sent here. They miss the humans and places they left behind, but they know you did it for their own good. They trust you. Plus you will have Grandeeny, Metalicana, Igneel, your dragon and exceed, and of course, me, right behind you. We will be the first to swear to you, and the first to defend you, no matter what we will be on that dias by your side."

I look at her, the wise ancient woman in a child's form and smile. A warm feeling has filled me as she spoke. Her words give me so much courage, "Thanks Mav-Chan, you always know just what to say. Now then I need to send the next letter to Levy, she may need help with that tome and I have just the thing to do it!"


	6. Help, Teasing, and Re-Births

**Ohayo Minna! Chapter 6 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Not much to say other than Gomen for the slightly late post this was my first full week of school, you know how it is guys. Anywho don't forget to check out my Ouran fic too! my chapter is up, review on OortCloud's copy please enjoy (;**

**I own only my screwy plot and OCs**

* * *

**LEVY POV**

It's a bright and warm day, and I've just woken up. I can smell food cooking and someone moving about in my apartment. _W__ho on earth can that be? How did I get home, the last thing I remember was being caught at the guild and being questioned, giving orders… _I listen more carefully to the voices in my home, gasping I realize who it is. _Gajeel!? Oh my God! Did he sleep here!?_

As I began to panic and blush my crush came into the room and watched me bemusedly, unnoticed until he spoke. "Hey Shrimp, breakfast's ready, come on. You need to eat."

Looking up at the deep gravelly baritone of his voice I see a surprisingly gentle smile and amusement in in his eyes. Nodding I get up and, still in my clothes from yesterday head into my bathroom to freshen up before proceeding out to the dining area. Of course I was blushing the entire time, a fact I'm hoping he didn't notice. I sit down across from him and begin to eat, surprised and delighted by the amazing taste of his food. Man can he can cook! _I wish I could tell Lu-Chan about this_. The universe seems to have heard my thoughts, because no sooner had I thought that than a new letter appeared before me. I opened my eyes wide in shock, never had the letters appeared in front of me while I am awake. Gajeel seemed surprised too.

"Gihi, looks like BunnyGirl decided to drop some of her mysterious act." He was staring at the letter having recovered from the mild shock as I picked it up and got ready to open the letter. However, I really need to talk to him before my work begins…

"Gajeel, uumm… er… I, um i- I need to ask you some stuff… ummmm" I am blushing furiously as he smirks at me.

"Gihi, go ahead Shrimp. What is it?" he is smirking more and more, with mischief and a bit of startling seriousness in his eyes

"W-well um, why are you here? N-not that its not nice, and this food is fantastic, but, umm…" his smirk is bigger now and I'm redder, averting my eyes I continue, "y-yesterday, you wouldn't l-le-let go of my waist and n-now you are in my home, and cooking, and and… ugh! I'm confused. Can you explain? Please?"

He pulls my chin up so I see his face, full of warmth and amusement. "You have not been taking care of yourself, and had us all worried. I do not like being worried Shrimp. Because of this you'll pay the price, you ain't gonna be left alone anymore. I'm not letting ya outta either my or Lily's sight."

I'm completely shocked, I can feel my jaw dropping as I stare at him while he laughs at my reaction. _Oh kami how am I going to concentrate on anything with him around, and wait OHMIGOD he usually talks to me more than others but that was a lot to say, and he was showing clear emotion! WHAT'S GOING ON!? Does he like me? OHHHHH I need to find Lu-Chan so we can talk! _He once again snaps me out of my mental panic by asking about the letter.

"Oh, right! Lu-Chan's letter!" pulling it out I read aloud, if hes gonna be here from now on there's no sense in hiding anything from him.

LETTER

**Ohayo Levy-Chan!**

**How are you, I know you're getting closer to finding the truth. The last clue is a bit hard to decipher and I am moving things along here faster than I thought I could, soooo I decided to give a little extra help this time! The item attached to the letter should help Levy-Chan, its spelled to be concealed so you need to say aloud a secret we shared, the one about who I like. When put in a certain spot on the book's spine it translates and highlights (the important bits) of the book. Say hi to Gageel for me before you kick him out to say the secret! I heard he made a move, eh? ( ;**

END LETTER

I am blushing worse than before while Gajeel grins, I was so caught up reading the letter I forgot it was aloud, and that he could hear it! I hastily kicked him out as requested and whispered the secret name to the letter. A flash of light and Lucy's magic energy revealed apendant, I study it as I call Gajeel back. It is a transparent opalescent blue crystal with a faint golden glow around it that can be worn from a delicate chain, seemingly made of starlight. I find the pendant glows brighter as I place it around my neck before settling down, chain adjusting to a perfect length for me. I feel warm, protected. I think Lu-Chan spelled it to protect me… I grab the book and move the pendant around the spine, it glows brighter as I get to the top center of it and clicks into place with a blinding flash. I smile at Gajeel and settle into reading as he pulls me to a couch to lean against his large frame.

* * *

**TIMESKIP ONE WEEK LUCY POV**

Today is the day, I'm so nervous! Today is the day I go through the ritual, the day I become whole and almost safe for my Earthland family. I dress quickly, a simple white Greacian style dress with a golden pin on it, the pin symbolizes who I am and came into being as I was born, made of my magic. It is pure magic manifested, looking golden with a soft glow, it is a sun, star embossed in the center, and cradled by a crescent moon. My hair is left wild and down with a circlet with the same symbol adorns my head and plain sandals grace my feet. This is how I shall appear to my people later on, the dress will alter itself to fit my new personality, age, wisdom, and style as the ritual goes on, and when it is done I shall be my full self again, both parts of me as one, Goddess and mage. I enter the ritual chambers, I had bathed in sacred waters and only drank of the sacred spring yesterday and today. I am ready as I stand in the center of the group. The leaders of each race of my people are here to witness my return, as are my Mother, both Fathers, best friends, and the Fates. A magic circle blood of my and my blood parents is drawn. I sit in the center and meditate, my powers flowing around me, playfully whipping my hair and clothes about as it rises to its' full potential and begins to gently coax the seals on the rest of my power to open. As time passes the seals open one by on, falling off and releasing me, filling me with my lost pieces. Throughout the rites I feel my power showing my life above me for all to see in a 3-D hologram, starting with why I have the seals.

**THE FIRST HOLOGRAM**

**Little Lucy in her Goddess form at age two runs to her smiling mother. Mama! Mama! Somebody just tried to grab me! The child spoke animatedly with no fear as she described to her now worried mother how she was on a walk with Jude but wandered off by accident. Someone had seen the girl's power and otherworldly beauty and decided to kidnap her. Several times similar to this event showed rapidly, but not just in Earthland, in all realms they visited someone tried to take the young girl. The images slowed and the final kidnapping attempt showed with Lucy just giggling delightedly over her antics as she teleported around in colorful stardust trails. Her would be captor soon falling over from dizziness and fatigue when she stops and says, kidnapping is not nice and you should never try again with an adorable pout. She walks over and pats the woman's head, healing her headache, smiling a wise and gentle smile, like that of an indulgent mother before walking away, fading to stardust as she did to tell her own mother of the latest attempt. It was then with Lucy being two and a half that she and Lucy's father, already divorced but friends, decided to seal the powers and send her to live with her new Step Father and Layla as a human child in Earthland.**

**END HOLOGRAM**

Next comes all of my life in Earthland, all the way up to the present over the course of a full 24 hours as the seals were slowly shed. I can feel the ritual ending, the blood on the floor is glowing intensely as the final images fade and the last seal dissipates while I glow in a blinding light that looks like it holds then entirety of the cosmos and pure magic. When it is over I stand, waiting for a reaction from those around me. My people have tears in their eyes and look in awe upon me as I stand, fully their Goddess once more, and they kneel slowly staring at me in joy and adoration as I smile at them.

"Please, you have seen my life and should know I'm not one for silly formalities with those who mean so much to me. Stand up, you are my people, my children, wards, and hopefully friends now that I can freely traverse the worlds again." As I say this I look into the eyes of each kneeling creature, smiling my warmest and most welcoming smile as they rise and grin widely back. Their faces show even more love and admiration, along with hope and joy at my actions. I wave at them as they turn to leave, "I'll see ya later guys!" They chuckle lightly at m exuberant tone and energy as they walk out the doors.

Next thing I know I am enveloped in a warm group hug and the tearful but happy chatter of my friends and family. I exit the room with Mavis afterward and go to my room, I feel right again. My peoples' rulers welcomed me with joy and trust, and my body, soul, and mind are once more complete. I can feel the prayers and life forces of my subjects and can easily manage the sensations now that my power and the missing reflexes and control have returned to me. I say goodnight to Mavis, though it is early morning now, and enter my room, feeling the warmth and coziness of my earliest home surround me. Though I still feel incomplete. I will, I know, until Levy and I bring the others here and I can begin to return proper order and balance to the worlds.

I walk to my mirror to see my new attire, I stare at my dress, now as short as my miniskirts in the front with golden, blue, and cosmos colored trim on the edges while they lengthen down to my feet and almost touch the floor in the back. The fabric is light and billowy but clearly durable and is perfect to fight in. The same trim is woven in delicate patterns around my waist and the dress's collar. The detailing shows my insignia and the various creatures that I rule over in intricate scenes. In many places I am shown with a gentle loving smile with them, and my loved ones at various points in my life showing all sides of my nature and past. The top is simple as well, coming up and hugging my curves like a second skin, it fluidly flows over my torso, ending in a sweetheart neckline with two delicate starspun strings going to a halter around my neck from the far sides of the trim. I have a delicate gossamer scarf that looks like the universe in coloring, nearly translucent draped in the crooks of my arms, lightly attached to my wrists by the same material as the trim. My sandals have a slight wedged heel on them now and the pendant made of my magic, symbolizing my status as Goddess has been strung on a chain of starlight and moonbeams about my neck like a choker. I do not take notice of my own body only the dress, I wonder even though my new looks are normal to me how will my friends see me now? Now that I look like the Goddess I am, though I don't look TOO different now…

_Oh well, I am just glad to be myself again, and the dress is amazing, so simple in design but the trims… just wow. I'm so tired I gotta sleep, later on I have to address the rest of my people and put my plans to action. _With thoughts of my impending future I lay down in bed and promptly pass out within seconds, dead to all worlds.


	7. Sisterly Love and Teary Reunioins

Ohayo Minna I AM SO SORRY for the lateness! I was just SO FREAKIN BUSY! Well anyway this chapter is special and unbeta read because I made it to focus on the best friend/ sisterly bond between Lucy and Levy I worked hard to make it so and it is, for this reaon dedicated to my own Levy. My brilliant, Smart, funny, strong, cute, zaney, wonderful, supportive, the only one who can get the truth from me and make me smile when all I want to do is cry, and well words don't do her justice

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and honorary sister Kat, I love you Imouto!

I wish I owned FT me and Kat would SO be in it!

* * *

**LEVY POV**

Ah FINALLY! I sighed as I stood up and stretched, I have just finished reading the book from Lu-Chan. The task was SO much easier with that gift she sent, she's so sweet… I can't wait to ask how that crystal works too. Gajeel isn't home, and Lily is asleep on my bed, they unofficially moved in, I don't know how they manage it though since men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills. Well except Happy, because in his words he is "just a cat". Anyway they managed though I had a major and constant blush on my face for most of the week Its finally died down though and I'm used to them.

_Better tell Lily I'm done and see if he wants some lunch, personally I could use a snack… buuuuut first I wanna reread those letters and check them to the book, I am 99% sure that Lu-Chan is the girl, well GODDESS in the book. OH MY GOD LU CHANS A GODDESS!_

I'm suddenly snapped out of my epiphany by a bright flash of light and the feeling of floating, in the background I can hear Lily yelling for me, but it seems so distant and whatever I'm in is so warm and comforting and… familiar. I just close my eyes and smile _Lu-Chan, I can feel you. Is it you? Are you carrying me? I feel so much love, and warmth, _theres a voice here too it, it sounds like, like im not sure _she sounds… so nice. Not Lu-Chan, someone older…_

The light stops and the warmth and floating feelings dissipate as the strange and familiar voice drifts away. I open my eyes slowly to see a beautiful meadow, there are river sounds nearby, and a castle can be seen in the distance. As I'm looking around a dragon lands in front of me and before I can even scream she lands and a beautiful lilting voice sounds, "Please don't freak out! Are you Levy? Levy McGarden? If you are, oh I hope you are! Lu is so excited to introduce us to you! The Royal family and advisor Mavis sent me to get you, the castles a long walk after all."

"U-Um, you know Lu-Chan? And y-yes I am Levy. Sorry to be so rude, we just had a um… less than great introduction to dragons in the flesh. So what is your name?"

The dragon looked surprised, she is absolutely beautiful even with such a silly expression. Just as I'm about to get a better look at her an exceed pops onto her head.

"This absent minded Dragon is Stardust, and was supposed to stop earlier and change to human form so I could fly her the rest of the way and not scare you. Oh and I'm Luna. We're Lu's oldest friends as well as her companions, partners, and emissaries to our races or will be when we're older at least!"

I look at both as Stardust grins sheepishly, their coloring is similar, golds and silvers and the same symbol on their bodies… _I wonder what that symbol means._ "Well, its great to meet you then! A friend of Lu-Chan's is a friend of Fairy Tail, and more specifically me!" I could see both of them smiling even more at my reaction and easy trust, they look at each other and seem to have some silent conversation before turning to me. At the same time they speak

"Well hop on and lets go!"

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO THE CASTLE**

**LEVY POV**

I get off of Star, as I've been told to call her, and enter the castle only to see a beautiful blonde woman. She gorgeous, her long blonde hair seems to shimmer with silver and golden flecks throughout its length. It goes down to her ankles in light waves, her eyes are bright brown soulful orbs and her pupils seemed to be made up of the cosmos rather than plain black. Her creamy skin seemed to glow with an ethereal light, she looks a little taller, more mature, and unearthly in her beauty and new clothes, but its clearly my best friend. I found her.

"L-Lu, Lu-Chan?!" I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as she shoots me that classic signature smile I missed so much, "LU-CHAN! I missed you so much! I'm so glad, I, I found you…" before I could say any more I launched myself at her, unsure if I was dreaming or not, I needed to feel her warmth, my best friend, the girl I see as my sister, my Lu-Chan.

"I missed you too Levy-Chan, so much. So, so much." I can hear the tears in her eyes, her voice's delicate wavering as she closes her arms around me. "I knew you would find me, I can always count on you. I'm so glad I have a genius, beautiful, and caring best friend like you!" We part just enough to look into each other's eyes and smile our watery smiles. When we part the rest of the way we kept our arms linked, clinging to each other after far to long apart. We finally notice the group of people around us, most of them have gentle love-filled smiles and tears in their eyes. I scan the crowd while Lucy begins introductions. I know that no mater how long I stay we wont let go of each other, not until I am snet home and even then we will be able to call each other now that I know. I will never lose her again. My greatest support, my honorary sister, my best friend.

* * *

**Gajeel POV BACK IN FAIRY HILLS**

"I'm back Shrimp, hey Lily GiHi" I jump in through my Shrimp's window, she doesn't seem to get that she's mine yet, but ill clear that up when she has her sister back. She Misses BunnyGirl to much to start anything, and I miss her too. She forgave me so easily, she's a good friend and stronger than people give her credit for. I sniff the air, something feels off, _My Shrimp's scent is old, where is she?_

"Lily, where's the Shrimp? I brought her her favorite ice cream and she needs to eat."

Lily comes over, sword on his back, looking ready to leave and fight at any time. "Don't you mean YOUR Shrimp?" He grinned and chucked darkly at whatever face I made. "To answer your question she disappeared in a flash of light, It looked like the night sky mixed with Lucy's Spirit magic. It looks like she finished the book and a note dropped from the light. I was waiting for you to read it."

I just nodded and grabbed the note from him, it had a strange seal on it, golden rimmed blue wax with a crescent cradled sun with a star inside was imprinted. Lily moves and stands on the table as I sit next to it,

_**Ohayo Gajeel, Lily,**_

_**Levy-Chan is fine! Shes with me and my family so don't worry. She will return before long to explain more but for now relax and PLEASE PLAN THE DATE ALREADY. I swear everyone who knows anything about dragon slayers BUT her realizes what she is to you! Okay see ya later Minna!**_

_**Love, Lucy**_

"GiHi, Guess I better get plannin' huh Lily?" As I turned to my Cat he just grinned and put his sword down. I put my Shrimp's treat in the freezer and munch on some iron, time to think.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild a letter arrives in the guild with the same wax seal, the master opens it and immediately shows it to Laxus, and then the rest of the guild.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! I HAVE NEWS ABOUT LUCY!" The guild immediately falls silent as the master and Laxus grin, "She is safe, and has Levy with her. When Levy gets back she will let us know how to get Lucy back, but for now LETS PARTY!" as he finished he motioned Laxus forward and he quickly delivered a personal letter to Wendy, who teared up and smiled as she read it. Under the party noise Laxus could hear her quiet voice "I miss you too Lucy-Nee" and smiled as he walked away, Lucy is always so good to the younger members, well to all members really.

The party spread through magnolia, and joy all over Fiore as friends of the guilds and of the Heartphillias hear about the new hope and quickening pace of their beloved friend's return.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

I'm sitting with my best friend in my room, Mavis beside me and we just finished explaining everything, most of which she predictably figured out herself. I'm so glad to have her back! Especially since I need the support as I enter my coronation, soon I will be fully myself once more not only in being and body, but in title and responsibility as well. I am terrified, I know I can do it, no matter how daunting the task so long as I have my family, my Fairy Tail, beside me.

"Levy, the first step is done, and the second begun."

"I know Lu-Chan, but for now lets get to the party and tomorrow you get coroneted. I can't believe they pushed it back to have a party for my arrival! Is that really okay?"

I just look at her worried adorable face with that 'the hell of course its fine' look and we all crack up, and finally prepare for the party.

An hour later we enter the ballroom decked out in my colors and Levy's Orange as the announcer calls our names, "welcome Her royal highness Princess Lucy Divina, Goddess of The Stars and Mystic Creatures" "Welcome Lady Mavis, Spirit Advisor to the Princess" "Welcome Lady Levy, Our Guest of Honor for the Night, the Honorary Sister, and Best Friend of Princess Lucy"

We descend the stairs in our fine clothes, Mavis is in an all white Grecian gown that trails to the floor but flairs gently as she moves, her customary wings are accompanied by a small hair dress with the FT insignia, and her hair is down with small braided in pearls dotting it. I wear my Goddess dress and will until I am coroneted, and Levy, Levy looks amazing. She is in a pale orange gown that looks almost white in the right light, it's fabric looks sheer and light, flowing like water around her but isn't see through, it's a simple design a halter that hugs what curves she has and is slited up to mid-thigh on the right touching the floor on all sides if it weren't for the wedged shoes she wears. Her hair is left free in its natural waves with her new insignia placed in a small tiara symbolizing her status as my sister upon the crown of her head. It's a book and quill with my own sign engraved in the book, as if written by the quill. _Gajeel would fall over drooling and nosebleeding if he saw her! I cant wait until the next party with them, itll be so funny!_

"So Levy, ready to meet your duture inlaw?" She blushes bright red and tries to shush me as I laugh and we split from Mavis, (Shes met everyone else in Lucy's family/Friend groups already).

"L-LU_CHAN whaddaya mean!"

I grin evilly as I hear a GiHi sound behind us and Levy freezes, I turn us around, "Hiya Metalicanna! Guess who this is!"  
He grins and bows while taking Levy-Chan's hand, "you must be the lovely Levy who stole my dense boy's heart. It's a joy to meet you Lady Levy"

She looks surprised at us, "YOURE GAJEELS DAD, AND WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, AND, AND, AND WHAT!" We cant help but laugh I'm nearly rolling down the floor, and he and Igneel ARE rolling down there!

"I-I t-to-told you Not to be so p-polite Uncle! Sh-she expected someone l-like G-Ga-GAJEEL BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Y-YOU WERE RIGHT!" once we calmed down to a now irate Levy we explained "I'm usually like my son but I wanted to make a good impression on my future daughter in law. I also got you a book on this realm, I heard you enjoy reading"  
Luckily that did the trick Levy hugged Metalicana and they hit it off as he reverted to normal and we all enjoyed the rest of the party. I'm so glad my sister is happy.

* * *

_Tomorrow, tomorrow the next step begins…_

* * *

**_Okay, I was gonna make this longer, but it was such a perfect leave off I couldn't do it! Anyway, this is for My Best Friend of all time, Kat I love you!_**


	8. Corronation Day

**OHAYO MINNA! Welcome my peoples, to the next chapter of my fanfiction (: I am in such a great mood today and I really hope all of you are too! Enjoy and review please, not enough reviews will SO tank my happy vibe... anywho I own plot, OCs, and my own insanity, but not Fairy Tail... stupid lucky Hiro...**

* * *

**LEVY POV**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Ah… Levy-chan… LEVY- CHAN… LEVYYYYYYYY WAKE UP!" I hear a familiar voice calling me over and over, but I'm so warm, I don't want to get up… "LEVY GET UP!" _UGHHH, its Lu-Chan… I KNOW she wont go away. Better just get up *sigh* Metalicana kept me up WAY too late talking about Gajeel as a kid… _I sit up and stretch with a yawn,

"Good morning Lu-Chan… wh-" I yawned loudly, "what time is it?" I slowly blink my eyes open to see my sister standing next to me with a bemused grin on her face. "Ugh, why are you looking at me like that?"

"It took almost twenty minutes to wake you up, AND you have bed hair" she giggled as she turned around to walk towards the door. "I'm goin' to get dressed, get ready then come to my room. We'll have breakfast and a tour."

"Mmmkay, Lu-Chan. Sounds good." I get up and a few hours later the tour is over, and I'm meeting Lu-Chan's friends and family again. Luna, Stardust, Jude, and The Fate sisters I've met, and see before me. Next to the Sisters and holding Jude's hand stands a gorgeous and regal blonde woman. She wears an elegant, yet simple, golden gown and a tiara with a moon on it. Beside her stands a silver haired man in a gray suit and silver tie. The tie has a sun embossed on it. _The woman, that must be Lady Layla! Wow she and Lu-Chan look so similar. And that man. He looks familiar, but why? Lu looks nervous too… WAIT HOW IS JUDE HERE!?_

"So Levy, you still need to meet some of those present… I'm sure you've figured out who the woman is. That is my Mother, Goddess of the Moon and Light in the Darkness. My Father Jude, well, his spirit. This realm is connected to the afterlife, and those married or close to gods are allowed to live with us. Though they are all welcome for visits at any time. The man is… well, this is Dinesh, God of the Sun and Heat, and… my birth father." She ends on a quiet and timid note, looking worried and shy.

"Lu-Chan, thank you!" I yell and launch myself at her before turning to her parents, "Mr. Heartphillia, its good to see you again. Layla-Sama, I have always wanted to meet you! Lucy talks about you, and did she show you the letters she wrote to you? It's wonderful to finally meet you in person!" Finally I turn to the final stranger, Lucy's biological father. "Hello Kami-Dinesh-Sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm glad to get to meet someone so important to my sister."

The three smile at me and step forward, before I know it I'm stuck in a group hug that Lu-Chan soon joins, at the same moment all three parents state, "Well if you are Lucy's sister, you must be our new daughter!" I had tears in my eyes, I can barely remember my own parents, they are just a faded memory. An old cabin filled with books, the smell of ink and old paper all around, mixed with lavender and trees. The trees and lavender must have been them, and the books are why I've always been such a book worm. As everyone pulls away Layla steps forward,

"Levy, we have one more surprise for you. Close your eyes please." I did as told with a smile and Lu-Chan grabs my hand, I smell… _No, it can't be, books, lavender, and trees!? Is is it…._

"Open your eyes Levy" Lucy squeezes my hand gently. I open my eyes to see a lovely woman in her late twenties, 5 ft, dark purple hair that's almost black, and eyes like mine. Next to her, a hand on her waist is a 6'5 man with blue hair and amethyst eyes. They are staring at me in wonder, pride and love clear on their faces as I stumble forward.

"M-mom, da-ad? Is that y-you?" The people nod and I fall into their open arms, all of us crying as my mother hums a familiar tune. Hers was the voice I heard before.

"Levy, you grew up so beautifully! We watched over you and missed you so much. We would have come to visit like Mavis, but you need to be dead for at least 30 years before Kami-Sama-Hades allows that."

"D-don't worry about it" I hiccupped, "I get to see you again, and hold you both, and hear you speak to me. That is all I ever wanted." I turn to look at my best friend, sister, and favorite goddess. "Lu-Chan, thank you." I smile at her, and she grins back.

"Don't thank me! Uncle Death met you last night and decided you were worthy of a reunion, you left him quite charmed." They're all laughing now, guess my face is funny shocked. Then I notice a man with bright orange hair in all black, a cloak, and a skull in a river sewn into his tie. "THAT is Uncle Death Levy."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess Levy, I am sorry but its time to return home. Sakura, Lance please come. You may see each other whenever you like after Princess Levy completes her mission." With that he turns to bow at Lu-Chan's parents, "I will take my leave your highnesses, please help the Princess explain to her new sister." My parents had said goodbye and I can feel the tears on my face, but I am happy none the less. I will help my sister, my new family, and get to see my parents more all at once. I am so happy. The three walk to a black gate lined in skulls that appeared in the far corner of the field we were in and disappear into it. This meadow is the same I arrived at.

"So Levy, I have a few more things to tell and give you before you go home." Lu-Chan gives me a cloak, necklace, ring, and key, all with her insignia and colors on them. "these are enchanted and blessed by me, they will help you later. Each will mark you as my sister, ambassador, and protectorate. You must show them to the guild and show them all your note and the book. Afterwards, tell them what you saw here that you are comfortable sharing. If they believe fully in me and who I am they will see the gate you open with this key. After that happens I will inform you of the next step. Keep trying until it works, okay?" she looks concerned.

I answer with a bright smile, "No problem Lu-Chan! I'll get it done, and we all love and trust you, they won't be hard to convince!"

"Time to go sister, I will see you soon okay Levy-Chan!" Lucy is smiling as she fades, her godly visage blurring as the lights carry me home.

* * *

**LUCY POV**

**3 HOURS LATER**

I am fixed up now, make-up and hair done as it was on the night I returned to my powers. I walk slowly to the doors as they open, blinding me with daylight. I walk to the center front of the Dias and smile at my people. My family and close friends are behind me to the sides. I spread my arms in welcome and incline my head, everyone who has been kneeling, bowing, and curtsying since I entered rises and gets comfortable. I look behind me, take a deep breath as I see my family's face, and turn to the crowd with steadies nerves. I look out upon them, Fairies, Selkies, Mermaids, Exceed, Unicorns, Fae of all types, Dragons, Spirits, and all the magical creatures you could think of are before me, my people.

"Welcome, my children I have been gone far too long. I am sorry, I trapped you here and no one could explain." I look around, they all look back with love, trust, hurt, and confusion. "I had to live as a human to grow up safely, now, however I can defend myself, and more importantly, you. I locked you all away to save you. Non-magicals feared and attacked you, the deaths attacked me. My heart ached and body fell to pain and convulsions with each one. I sent you here to be safe, I sent you to where I thought you would be best off and I couldn't reverse it when the danger passed…" I am crying silently now, as are many of my watchers. "I… I am so sorry, you all left family back there, I know, friends, children, loved ones. I wish I didn't have to, or that I could have fixed it sooner. But I am back now, but only if you wish it. I love each and every one of you, and that is why I ask you, choose me or another to be your protector, your patron, your Goddess." They fell one by one into their original positions showing me deference and respect silent as I stood, watching, waiting, crying, and feeling their love.

"Let your voices be heard, leaders come forth" My mother's voice rang out and each leader came up and declared their fealty to me. Carla's mother came last with a gentle smile to me,

"I am glad you are back Lucy"

I only nod, speechless as she returns with the others to the crowd. I curtsy low to them as my mother comes towards me.

"Princess Lucy, Goddess of the stars and magical beings, do you swear to protect and love those in your protection?"I answer in, head down, "With my power and love I swear"

"Do you swear to right the imbalance of your domain and return your people to their homes?"

Once more I answer, "By my Honor and Spirit, I so swear."

She places my crown into my hair before speaking once more, "Then rise Goddess, your people have chosen you and are thus bound as you are to them, to love, protect, and aid. As Queen of the Kami's I grant you rank and right as befits your birth once more, welcome back my daughter, now greet your people." I rise as she backs away, smile and enter the crowds to reacquaint myself with my beloved people.

* * *

**LEVY POV HOME**

As I exit the vortex strong arms grab me and set me into my bed.

"GiHi, welcome home Shrimp. You need to rest. We can talk to the guild tomorrow, and after I need to talk to you alone. Got it."

_Gajeel_ he spoke while tucking me in and sat next to me, I just know I'm blushing. He still has my hand and doesn't seem to plan on letting go. He also guessed my plans and cut them off before I could state them. I smile lightly at him as I drift to sleep… I could almost swear I heard him say something about me as I drifted off…

* * *

**GAJEEL POV **

I watch as she falls asleep and can't help but whisper, "soon you'll know Levy, you're mine. My Shrimp…"


	9. Levy's Back!

**OHAYO MINNA! So I had a bit of a tough week, and Kat was sick so she couldn't give me hugs and chocolate so it got worse… then I went on here to work on my new chapter to see…**

**ALMOST NO REVIEWS! Only my closer author friends bothered and its rather irritating. **

**Anyway due to a crap-ass week, no Kat for most of it, college application processes sucking, and low reviews I rushed to get this chapter done and its shorter than usual. Sorry for that and for the mini-tirade but oh well, half of you don't read my A/Ns anyway.**

**Enjoy Read and Review 3 MMF **

**I don't own FT and this is dedicated to my only reviewers this week: ****NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211****& ****QueenOfTheives**

* * *

**LEVY POV**

Bright light hits my eyes, a delicious smell is surrounding me and I can feel something warm next to me…

Rolling over I groan and try to cover my eyes, only to hear a familiar laugh and be pulled back towards it.

"GiHi, time to get up Shrimp. You're gonna eat and we're gonna leave." I open my eyes slowly, squinting against the lights to see none other than my crush staring at me, holding onto me….

"AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs, it's odd for me but hey, I'm confused! He winces and shifts me farther out of bed, pulling my lower half to rest against him with my top half.

"Geez Shrimp, you wouldn't wake up so I was gonna carry ya. Couldya pipe down? My ears are ringin'." He has a disgruntled and amused expression on his usually scowling face, throwing me even farther off balance as he sweeps me up and puts me at my dining room table.

"S-sorry, I was startled… I don't really remember getting home to well." I can feel my embarrassed blush and my voice comes out sounding meek and soft. I look around to see a huge breakfast made, bacon, eggs, French toast, and juices, with a plate with my normal portions and favorites on it. _Did he? _I turn to my near constant companion, "Did… did you make this Gajeel? Its, my favorite breakfast, and in the exact amount I usually eat." I can't believe he know this about me, I'm in shock and awe with, what im sure is a silly and bashful grin on my face.

"Ya Shrimp, I made it. Figured you'd need a pick me up after leavin' Bunny back there." I glance up in wonder to see him looking embarrassed and trying to hide it with gruffness. I smile brightly and give him a quick hug before settling and tucking into my special meal.

"Oh My God. Gajeel this is the BEST French Toast I've ever had!" I took another bite and groaned in pure bliss at the taste, he put in just the right amount of vanilla and cinnamon.

* * *

**GAJEELS THOGUHTS**

**Oh jeez if she keeps doing that I'm not gonna be able to wait till Bunny's back to claim her… Glad she likes it, now if I can just keep surprising her like this she wont even think of saying no. My girl, my Levy, all mine I hope… if she doesn't agree I think I'll go insane…. Oh Mavis, crap! She's freakin moaning again!**

**END GAJEEL**

* * *

Once I finish eating and getting ready Gajeel gathers my stuff and we walk to the guild. Everyone swarms us knowing I have new about our beloved friend.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND BACK OFF." Gajeel is all but growling next to me, even Jet and Droy back up a bit. I smile up at him appreciatively, he always seems to know what I need lately. "Okay Minna, sit down and we can talk about Lu-Chan." I grin as everyone present does so instantly. "Right, Lu-Chan needs our help opening some gates, she asked me to explain some…" I pause as a bright shimmering vortex like the one I went through appears before me and the guild gets into attack mode, "STOP! THAT'S ONE OF LU-CHAN'S PORTALS!" Everyone relaxes and waits.

The portal goes and Lucy stands before us "Hello Minna! Before you rush me know I'm here as a thought projection, the portal made it more realistic and longer lasting." Half the running members crash to a halt and deflate as Lu-Chan and me giggle.

"Hey Lu-Chan,!"

"Oh, Hey Sis, I see you got home alright," she had that look on her face _oh no_ "Sooo did a certain someone take care of you when you arrived" she looks like the cat that ate the canary looking between me and Gajeel while he grins.

"Aaannyywayy, Lu-Chan don't you have something to tell us?"

She brightens and turns "Oh yeah! Gajeel hurry and ask her out already!" Everyone cracks up or freaks and she grins "On another note, I've got important business here." The blonde gets a serious look and drops the cloaking spell she wore to reveal herself in all her shining Goddess glory, stunning the guild as she begins to speak in a reverberating and strong tone of her usually happy light voice. "I am who I said, but also not. There is more to me than my life as Lucy Heartphillia. I need help, I can't say what will happen yet, or what I am but I am not human and that's really all I can say. To return I must be accepted as I am, and my people must be welcomed with open arms. You are my family, and my chosen people among humans. Those of Fairy Tail have my protection and love so long as the members remain pure, full of love, accepting, and follow a set of rules that they already abide by. Those whom I am Patroness and Leader of are many and great, they are magical beings. You know some, of them in fact. Mavis and Levy will guide you to find who and what I am but you must complete the truth by yourself. To be told is to fail. Once you all know I will return like this and explain what needs done, in the meantime Levy; begin to open the gates with the items you've gathered, and your pure intent. I will see you all soon." Lucy smiles benevolently and lovingly as she shimmers away.

As soon as she's gone Mavis appears next to me and the guild comes out of their shocked silence to begin freaking out. Gajeel, Lily, Mavis, and I all nod and cover our ears just in time to deafen the sounds of our whole guild shouting "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" in true Fairy Tail form.

* * *

Mavis and I look at each other and begin cracking up before Wendy runs over and pulls us aside.

"Lucy-Nee… she, shes our Goddess isn't she? The Patron Goddess of Magical beings and the stars?" The bluenette stares us down as we almost fall in our shock, nodding as she smiles lightly. "I thought so, I sensed it and remembered Grandeeny's descriptions of her… I always though Lucy looked like how a pure Goddess would grown up."

Before I know it a small vortex opens behind Wendy and I grin as I push her in, "Have fun Wendy! Lu-Chan is pulling you to her world, it's SO COOL!" The meek young woman calms and smiles at the thought and waves back.

She shouts to me and Mavis "Tell Charle I'm alright!" Just before the portal closes.


	10. Authoress' Note

Ohayo Minna. Sorry I'm so late but I am applying to colleges now. Between that, Family Vacations, Tutoring, and Doctors Visits, I haven't gotten the chance to sit and write. I could barely get the other story done so I hope I can get the new chapter up soon! Leave more reviews on the last one please as there are more than last time, but I would like a few more. Thanks!


	11. Wendy's 'Marvel'ous Past

**OHAYO MINNA! I made this chapter SOOOO long! It's like 2½ chapters in one (:**

**I want to thank you all for being so kind and supportive of me even in my lateness and for continuing to read anyway Thank You! I Just got home from Homecoming and it was so fun thanks to my friends! Great night, enjoy the chapter!**

**This is dedicated to Kat-Imotou (Oort Cloud) since it has a lot of sisterly love!**

**I Don't Own FT, this would happen if I did ( ;**

* * *

**WENDY POV**

As I exit the portal I feel two warm arms wrap around me and pull me close. Soon I open my eyes to see my self being cuddled by… "LUCY-NEE!" I scream happily I throw myself farther into her arms; I can feel tears coming and try to hold them in as she looks down at me, love sparkling in her amazing eyes.

"Wendy, my little Wendy. It's okay now, it's all okay. You can cry if you want, I wouldn't think less of you, after all I am already crying." Lifting my head from her shoulder I see silent tears flooding my beloved Lucy's face. I practically break down at that point a torrent of tears flood from my eyes and Lucy hugs me closer. We sit down, me in her lap and cry for the pain of separation, the sadness of a missing loved one, and the joys of being reunited until there are no more tears left. "Come on Imotou, lets go get cleaned up. There are some people for you to meet, and some for you to be reunited with, I will answer any questions you have once we are done with dinner okay?" I nod as we stand and I finally look around.

I gasp at the beauty of the land we are one, its so beautiful, a meadow filled with wikd flowers of every kind and color imaginable. When I speak again I can hear the wonder and awe in my voice, "Lucy-Nee, where are we! This place is beautiful…"

"I am glad you like it, this is the gateway between worlds, we call it The Eternal Garden. The flowers always bloom, there is one from every season, species, and realm, every flower in the universe has at least one growing here and they never die. The flowers started appearing as buds when Mom was born, but when I was born over 75% of them manifested and all of them bloomed."

"Could you please tell me why Nee-Chan?" My eyes are wide, I am trailing my fingers over the petals of Bluebells, Baby's Breath, and Mums. My favorites, I see a Sakura Blossom nearby and run to it, they are Mom's favorite since they dance on the wind like we do.

"I will later Wendy, but for now know it involves a prophecy… one about me and a few very special people. Now lets go!" Her smile is huge and bright, eyes sparkling in excitement, and shoulder length Blonde hair flying as she grabs my hand and starts running.

As we go small beings, seemingly made of lights and glittering gossamer dance around us with flowers. The weave crowns so intricate and beautiful it should be impossible, especially at the speed they do it. As we exit the meadow the crowns are placed upon our heads, the creatures bow and we continue on until we reach the castle. When we arrive Lucy-Nee takes me to her room, we bathe and head to her closets. She walks away to take a lacrima call and whispers so low even I cant make out more than "yes" "she's good" and "soon", but I am trying to not hear. I don't want to intrude on her privacy. I touch the crown that once again adorns my head, Lucy said not to take it off…

"Lucy-Nee, why do I have this crown, and why must I keep it on? Also why did the light creatures bow to me, I understand you but why me?" She had just re-entered the room.

Lets get dressed and eat, I will answer after remember?" Her voice is light and kind but I can tell theres no changing her mind on this.

We enter the closet and she pulls me to a section that is entirely full of clothes perfect for me! I turn around with questions in my eyes, but merely grin and throw myself into her arms again squealing with joy. After all SO MANY CLOTHES! She laughs and sets me down and we dive in. I end up in a dress that falls to just below my knees and has two ¾ sleeves that open up widely at the bottom. They look like kimono style sleeves. The whole dress is a blue so light it is almost white, with a sky blue sash and ribbons flowing around my neck and down my back like a scarf. The material feels like air, it floats around me as I move making me seem graceful and it is so comfortable! My hair has been put in pigtails like normal, but Lucy-Nee curled them into long spirals tied by matching ribbon and two small sapphires. I have a matching necklace on and the flower crown. My shoes match hers, Grecian style sandals but mine are sky blue. Nee-Chan has an elegant pale gold dress, it has a simple empire waist with what seems to be magical detailing on the trim and at the waistline. It seems to be almost alive, shifting and changing in scenes of… well I can't really tell with her moving but I think I saw her in it! The skirt is simple too, the same material as mine it is floor length and gently flares out from the waistline. Her hair is in an up do, with some left cascading down her back, she let her cloaking down when she was sure I wouldn't be freaked out by her Godly visage. She looks amazing, with that long hair, glowing skin, and brown eyes flecked with her magic in gold and cosmos. She wears a golden crown with a beautiful symbol in it, a sun containing a star and cradled by a moon. It looks so delicate and light on her head!

* * *

When we are ready Lucy speaks, "Alright Wendy lets eat, and I will explain everything while we do."

"YAY! Okay Lucy. Thank you for the dress it is beautiful!" I bow politely and blush a bit as she smiles at me. When I stand with a bright smile she snaps a picture quick and grabs my hand. We enter the dining hall and those present, mostly her spirits, bow or walk towards us. A few people introduce themselves as Lucy-Nee's Mom, Dad, and Birth- Father, I bow to them. "Hello, it is nice to meet you Layla-Sama, Jude-Sama, and Kami-Sama."

Layla-Sama steps forward "Wendy please stand up, you are a sister to Lucy, that makes you my child as well. We all feel that way! Welcome to the family dear." She gives me a gentle smile and hugs me close while the rest of the room nods and smiles. "Call us Aunt or Uncle. That is what we are."

I smile as we pull apart and we sit to eat, at the end of the meal Lucy stands. "Wendy it is time to answer your questions. Come with me we will go to a sitting room."

I follow her and once we are settled she motions for me to ask my questions. "Lucy-Nee, why do I have this crown, and why must I keep it on? Also why did the light creatures and others all bow to me? Where are we exactly, and who are you. I mean I know you are a Goddess but you seem to be more than just that, and Goddess of what?" I let all my questions out at once in excitement and curiosity. Until the last question to ask enter my head and a frown tugs at the corners of my mouth but I ask anyway, "Oh and… and when do I have to leave? Levy had to leave…"

Lucy just giggles as I do all of this and thinks for a moment. "Well I won't answer those quite in order, but all will be answered!"

I nod and she continues, "Okay we are in the Gods' realm, my first home. I am the princess of the Gods, and I have a different name but I rarely use it. The symbol on my crown is my mark, it shows my rank and who I am. I am the Goddess of magical creatures and those who use their magic. Are you okay so far?"

"Yes, I really want to know the rest though if that's okay? If you can't or don't want to tell me its fine Nee-Chan… WAIT! LUCY-NEE YOU'RE MY GODDESS!?"

"Hehehe yep! You my dear Wendy have your own Goddess as a Big Sis. Now then the rest of the questions, here we go, hard part. You Wendy, are a princess in your own right. Your Mother is the Sky Queen, that is why you have people bowing to you and that crown. When you accept this as truth and decide to take up the position the flowers will change to reveal a crown that suits you and your station. It will bestow your insignia to you. Sky Maiden Wendy, Dragons' Princess of the Air and Winds, that is your proper Title. Welcome to your home, you need never leave unless you want to. This is where dragons came from, and Aunt Grandeeny is waiting for us, shall I call for her?"

I am in shock, I heard what she said but… me, I-I'm a princess? My Mom is here, I have my Godess as a sister… MY MOTHERS HERE AND IM A PRINCESS, AND I AM HOME! "Lucy-Nee! Is it all true? I am a princess, Moms here and you call her Aunt?" My voice is timid, I want to be sure.

"Yes Wendy, I am so sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner!" She seems panicked so I jump up and hug her.

"It's okay Nee-Chan! I accept, I accept my titles and heritage with joy. I hope you can help me learn to be a princess." As Lucy grins and nods I feel something on my head, tingling and shifting, my own magic is doing this mixed with the feel of the Meadow's power. When it is done Lucy smiles and pulls me to a mirror.

I look at Lucy quick then into the mirror, seeing myself in the fancy clothes; that now that I think of it are befitting a princess and upon my head is a circlet no longer made of flowers. It seems to be silvery-clear as if made of wind, the base is simple and clear but in the center it has a beautiful and wild latticed design with a delicate H inscribed over a medical cross. My insignia, it does describe me so well, a being of wind and healing with a taste for simple things like laughter or joy.

"I approve, this suits you." I spin around at the sound of the familiar voice, tears in my eyes and smile on my face. I hope it is who I think it is!

"Mom!" I run to her as fast as I can and spring into her arms, Lucy leaves as Grandeeny pulls me closer to her. She coos to me and rocks us, warm winds caressing as I cry into her telling her of how I missed her and what I've been doing, my Fairy Tail family and my sisters Lucy and Levy. When I calm down she calls for hot chocolate and we sit like we used to and talk until we fall asleep in each other's arms. I have only one thought as I fall asleep, _Mom, Lucy-Nee, I'm home._

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL**

**GENERAL VIEW**

Levy walks to Carla and pulls her to the side. "Carla Wendy figured out who Lu-Chan is and went to see her. Due to her true identity Wendy can stay there, and probably will."

"Thank you for telling me. I have always known who Wendy is, I am glad she will now have the chance to take the lessons I tried to teach her and use them. I expect I will be going soon as well, I already have a guess as to whom Lucy is, or rather what she is." Carla responds as formally as ever and Levy nods in acceptance.

"Bye Carla, I have some work to do for Lu-Chan!" Levy waves as she runs off, gathering the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus, and Team Natsu as she goes. She drags them to the library before speaking. "Alright do you all have my items?"

The group nods and pulls things out for her as Gajeel arrives. "I got your tickets Shrimp. GiHi we can go when you are done with these idiots." His insults done he melts into a shadowed corner to watch over his girl.

"Where are you going Levy?" Erza asks first while the others nod.

"Clover Town, it's the first location I need to work at. I can't tell you more until you have this mark on you. It shows you know and accept Lu-Chan as who and what she is." Levy holds out a paper with Lucy's insignia on it, then her own hand which has the mark. Signaling Gajeel to get her stuff she exits quickly before the group can spaz out.

* * *

**ON TRAIN, PRIVATE COMPARTMENT**

"GiHi, so why'd ya let me come Shrimp?"

"Gajeel, I know you know. You have for a while, right?"

He nods and pulls her blushing into his lap. "Yeah, I could sense it when she projected to the guild and had my suspicions before that. Bunny Girl could never lie to me GiHi. She actually got rid of my motion sickness for me, said it was caused in all slayers due to the removal of their stem magic or some smart shit like that. Tch. Stupid Bunny usin' huge words." He munches on his iron as Levy giggles and relaxes into him and rests her head on his shoulder, falling asleep with a smile.

Levy mumbles his name with a happy sigh and snuggles closer in her sleep while he smiles down at her, a satisfied and loving look in his eyes. "I'll tell you when you wake up, I know you feel the same, so when you wake up you'll be mine officially." He whispers in his gravelly voice and settles in to keep watch over his Shrimp, no one would ever hurt her while he's around.


	12. WARNING:AUTHORESS' DARK AURA ENCLOSED

Ohayo Minna!

So this is another note, sorry…

NOT!

I love writing for you all, however there is no point to it if I can't tell if you lot are enjoying it or not!

I checked for new reviews for my last chapter, how many are there you ask?

1

That's it! So thank you QueenOfThieves! You always review and make me smile.

I will include my two reviewers from the last authoress note as well in that thanks: Choppie09 & CouplesAroundMeButMe thanks for your understanding and support and as always thanks to Kat-Chan AKA OortCloud for telling me in person all the time your opinions!

Due to me being irritated and a bit despondent over the lack of response to the last chapter I am setting a review quota. No not because they make me happy and feel awesome (they do) but because I want your opinions and ideas, theories and funny ass comments on my writing (I will count PMs but not mean and spiteful shit) So please tell me what is going on in your heads reading my stuff, good, bad, could I fix something to make it better? Just say it respectfully and I'm good with it! I will count a (: or single word review too (I get it I just don't feel like typing when I read sometimes but I always try to leave SOMETHING or go back later to do it. Feed back is that important (: )

Okay rant over I hope you all like my stories, if you do lemme know, if ya don't… well you can say it but I won't care much lol as long as the people I love like them! The quota is 5 reviews a chapter please. I know I have about that many who regularly review. I hope you guys are all okay by the way, and if not get well soon!

Later Minna! I will try to keep looking on here and post soon for you if the reviews take to long ill probs post with like 3 reviews but I really would rather 5 k? Bye!


	13. Time For The Show!

**Ohayo Minna! I'm BAACCKKKKKK! Sorry for delays, I had a bit of writers block after my blow**

**up, but I am so happy after getting the support I had been missing form some very kind and**

**understanding readers! Well please remember to review so I am motivated, or just don't**

**drive myself nutty wondering if anyone likes my writing lol. I made this chapter SO LONG! I**

**got writing again and couldn't stop so its WAAAYYYY to long hahaha… sorry 'bout that. But**

**enjoy!**

**I own nothing but my own stuff… to bad… read on peoples!**

* * *

**LEVY POV**

I'm so warm… mmm I don't wanna get up…

I am cuddled up into something warm and extremely comfortable, I haven't slept so well since

well before Lu-Chan disappeared. I feel so safe and content, wonder where I am… I can feel

sunshine on my face and whatever I'm on is moving slightly. I feel myself getting pulled closer

to the warmth and my eyes flutter open to see,

GAJEEL! OH MY GODDESS I FELL ASLEEP ON GAJEEL!?

I could feel my face heating and try to pull away from the slayer causing him to look at me and

tighten his grip. He has a sly grin on his face while mine turns darker.

"GiHi Morning Shrimp."

His deep voice vibrates through my body as he speaks, "M-morning Gajeel." I stutter out. I can't

speak right sitting in his lap like this! His smirk turns into more of a smile at my reaction. "I-I'm

a bit hungry, can you let go so I can get some food?" I look at my captor as his face turns selfsatisfied

before he answers me.

"No."

"What do you mean no! Let go." Now I'm getting annoyed, what is with him today!? He's

showing so much emotion, and being a jerk about it!

"GiHi, I already got you food, I knew you'd be hungry when you got up. Now stop scowlin' n'

eat." He replied in his usual gruff tone, it's odd for him to talk so much unless to me or Lily,

even so though it is more than usual. I blush more as he gently hands me a plate filled with my

favorite breakfast.

I look up at him and give a blush and a meek "Thanks Gajeel" before tucking into the meal and

he into some iron.

* * *

**GAJEEL POV**

Damn Shrimp looks cute blushing like that. GiHi, and she is exactly where she belongs, I can't

wait for her to realize that. Levy is in my lap happily, if a bit shyly eating the breakfast I ordered

for her while I eat my iron. We are almost at clover town to help Bunny, I still don't know what

we must do for that but whatever. It's time to tell the Shrimp just who and what she is to me,

my mate. Or at least mate to ebe if she'll accept. I wait for her to finish eating and put the plate

on the table in out train compartment before speaking,

"Levy,"

Her blue head pops up and she looks at me, clearly surprised.

"GiHi"

"Y-yes Gajeel" she replies, her blush returning,

I pull her closer to me as I talk, "You need to know, every dragon, and every dragon slayer, has a

mate…" I give her a minute, as well as take one. Though I know what she will answer I am still a

little nervous... is it to soon?

"Okay," Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Lu-Chan told me that already, ummm, why?"

I take a deep breath and "Levy, you are mine, if you accept that is." I just spit it out. I look down

at my Shrimp to see her reaction, her face is…

In total shock, for about two seconds. Before I can tell what's happening her small arms are

practically strangling me.

"About time you told me!" She pulls back with a breathtaking smile, and does what I least

expect, kisses me full on the lips. I growl lightly and deepen the kiss until she pulls away. Her

blush is spread out over her whole body and I smirk hearing her heavy breathing.

"GiHi, my Shrimp."

"Yes Gajeel, yes I am, and you are my Dragon. Oh, and your Dad says hi! He told me to wait

until you came to your senses and asked me out, I suppose this counts." She giggles as she

finishes and before I can answer through my shock the conductors voice comes over the

lacrima speakers,

"Arriving at Clover Town, Please gather your belongings and have a nice day."

The Shrimp, no MY Shrimp jumps from my arms and walks away, glancing back with a happy

smile before leaving the train with me quickly following with our stuff.

* * *

**BACK AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL GENERAL POV**

Gray is the first to speak, "Soo, what just happened?" and with that chaos returns to the small

group.

Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus are staring at where Levy had been, Bix with his tongue out

of course. Laxus looks irritated, and a bit worried before he shrugs, puts on his headphones,

and walks away to the library.

Erza has a calculating look, Natsu is screaming and spitting fire unintelligibly, Gray looks plain

confused, and Happy is whining about no one but Lucy giving him fish.

It is not long before Erza knocks Natsu out and speaks "I believe, Levy said, we need to figure

out who and… what, Lucy is."

"Don't forget the 'and accept her' bit… though I don't see why she even added that." Gray

tacked on.

Natsu had woken up by then, "Yeah, we love Luce, we'd never not accept her. I mean she's

Luce, Nakama." He was being serious, as usual it's strange and has a high impact on everyone,

the whole guild is now paying attention to the small group.

The Titania chimes in once more, "Well then, lets all get to work, Levy left her notes and the

books in the library. Since we all have to figure it out on our own lets read the notes and clues,

I'm sure most of us can figure it out from that since Levy already did the work."

The whole Guild happily cheered in response and ran to the aforementioned room.

* * *

**LUCY POV GODS REALM**

I am in my office watching my mirror with Metalicana, Wendy, Igneel, Grandine, Star, and

Luna, laughing our asses off and cheering. I knew Gajeel was planning to tell Levy soon, and got

snacks, drinks, and everything else ready, then gathered everyone together to watch.

"GiHi about time!"

"YAY YOU GO LEVY!"

"Looks like Levy and Gajeel have finally admitted their feelings, I'm glad for them.

Congratulations on your new Daughter Metalicana."

"NOOOOOOO! I CANT BELIEVE YOUR SON GOT HIS MATE BEFORE MINE DIIIDDDDDD! He

better get his oblivious ass in gear! Anyway, congrats Metal-Head."

"I-I'm happy for them!" Wendy was the last to speak, her blush furious and all over. Star and

Luna just sat there by me giggling at my clear fangirling, but hey! My best friend and one of my

favorite and most loyal subjects, not to mention one I consider a cousin, just got together!

"Alright, alright, clam down, we must keep watching, Levy has reached the center of the Gate

Cairn. Be ready to go talk to her when she is done Goddess."

"LUUUUUUNNNNNNAAAAAAA! Don't call me that! You're my childhood friend for Mavis' sake!"

"Hehehe I know, but that usually makes you shut up!"

I just sigh and turn back to the mirror with everyone else. Levy can be seen with Gajeel behind

her, carrying their things in the center of a ring of stones (think stone henge) shooing him out

and calling for the towns people to gather round. They do so quickly since they had never seen

the cairn before, Levy had used a sacred spell as Lucy's ambassador to make it show.

* * *

"What's going on!"

"What is that?"

"Where did it come from…"

The villagers questioned each other, and Levy.

"Alright, Please listen. I am Levy, a Fairy Tail Mage. Have you ever heard of your town's

ancestral legend?"

Most people shook their heads yes, though some didn't. Levy nodded and began to spin her

tale, by the time it was done everyone knew the town's origins: The beautiful Nymphs can

only be female. They lived in the forest surrounding the meadow and brought so much life

and joy to the town. They used to weave great crowns and chains of clover into their hair,

clothes, and jewelry and bestow them to those they cared for. The town was built by their

meadow and name after the clovers they so loved as they became beloved friend and allies of

the community. In short it was named Clover Town due to the forest nymphs that used to live

there, and helped the town be created.

Many of you probably knew some of these creatures, but when they were called away your

memories were dimmed, blocked, or changed to alleviate the grief and suspicion. Unless your

ties were extremely strong you would think a friend moved away and details on who, what, and

why would be fuzzy or seem inconsequential. Those of you whose ties were to strong, I ask you

come to me and join me in helping the others regain their true recollections."

"Why, why should we help you in this, why now, WHY DID DAISY LEAVE!" A middle aged

woman came forward, upset, followed by about 11 other villagers of various age asking similar

questions. Gajeel growls and puts down their things, getting ready to protect Levy, but she

waves him off.

"Calm down please! I will explain. I am Emissary of the Goddess, Princess Lucy Divina. She is

Goddess of Mythical Creatures, and those with their blessings. I can explain the rest when the

others have their memories back, but for now please enter the circle, it is crucial to return your

friends!"

The group nods and enters, Levy smiles and draws a beautiful four leaf clover, a silver athane

with jade embedded in the hilt in gorgeous clover designs. Next she takes a light green powder

and blows some into each persons face. She pricks everyone's, including her own, life line with

the sacred dagger, the blood dripping onto the clover, and begins to chant in a mix of Gaelic

and Latin,

"O magna dea Lucy Divina, da populo tuo dilectis suis memories. Serva eos a suis praesidio et

auxilium commodent suis."

She throws the clover into the air where it spins slowly, speeding up as she continues switching

from Latin to Gaelic,

"An réalta beannaigh bhaile seo go d'fhéadfadh sé a bless na réaltaí agus a chanadh d'ainm arís.

Cuimhne RESTORE!"

**A/N TRANSLATION: Oh great Goddess Lucy Divina, grant your people's loved ones their**

**memories. Save them from thier protection and let them lend their help. The star bless this**

**town that it may bless the stars and sing your name once more. MEMORY RESTORE!**

As she finished the clover broke, the stem shooting down into the ground, the leaves drifting

past each person. As they did the viewers could see the people's eyes widening with realization

and regained memories. Many had tears in their eyes.

* * *

Me and the other voyeurs spin around as the door behind us is opened and closed again and

voices started up.

"Hmm, so Levy can be bold when needed then."

"Would you expect anything else from one of Princess' sisters? And such a lovely one at that,

what a shame she is now taken, 'bout time Gajeel got up the guts."

"Punishment Hime?"

I groan as I spin around, "Capricorn, Loki, and Virgo, why are you guys here?"

Capricorn answers while Loki pouts and Virgo keeps a blank face, "We heard what was going on

and came to watch, as well as offer support to lady Levy if need be."

I just sigh and shake my head with a smile before nodding and turning back around, "Thanks

guys, Loki stop being pervy, and Virgo, knock it off already!" Everyone laughs and settles in to

see the people in Clover Town hugging each other and crying as the 12 villagers step from the

cairn and turn to Levy…

* * *

"Explain now." The same woman from before demands.

"Right, Well as I said I am Lady Levy, Emissary of the Goddess Lucy, the goddess of your friends.

As a child she felt a disturbance in the world, something dark after her people, and her to young

to help much. Some grew sick, started to die, so she sent all her people home, to her realm to

keep them safe. Until recently she was not able to restore the worlds to order. I, along with her

other chosen are to help her do so. You can help. To reopen the gates the people who house

them must consent, accept, and welcome both her and her people into the world. Since the

leader of the lived here this is where they would re-enter Earthland."

The people all nodded in amazed acceptance, the regained memories their proof.

"So how do we do this? I want my friend back."

Others nodded or voiced agreement with their neighbor. Levy smiles with clear relief and joy.

"Okay its not to hard, everyone gather round the Cairn and join hands, if you knew one of the

please think of them, and think of welcoming them home. If you didn't think of meeting them,

getting to know them. Think of welcoming their Goddess to this world once more and keep

thinking of these things with as much emotion as possible."

The people follow her instructions and Levy chants again, cupping her hands over the clover

stem, it's leaves in her palms.

"Oscail Ye geata mystic

Tairseach do na Déithe

Bí réidh leis na ar iarraidh fada ar ais

Tóg an grá agus tá súil agam ar na daoine mar do neart agus oscailte

Lig dóibh siúd go bhfuil sé ar ais leis an blessings bandia Lucy Divina!"

**A/N TRANSLATION:**

**Open Ye mystic gate**

**Portal to the Gods**

**Be ready to restore those long missing**

**Take the love and hope of these people as your strength and open**

**Let those it is for return with the blessings of Goddess Lucy Divina!**

As Levy spoke Lucy's magic surrounded her, the leaves became first Lucy's Insignia, then Levy's,

then finally a key. The stem moved to create a key hole in the center of the cairn stone ring. "It

is done, you guys were great and can step away!" Levy chimed happily. She is clearly tired and

Gajeel lifts her up princess style and walks to the hotel without a word. The bluenette waves

off the worried villagers as her dragon slayer carries her to the hotel. "It's fine, someone will be

here soon to explain what's next, my boyfriend is just gonna take me to the hotel so I can rest,

see you all tomorrow!"

* * *

I start cracking up at this point the faces of those people! I mean I can't blame them they're an

odd looking pair…

"Okay, Cap, take Wendy and explain. She needs training for public speaking and subject

relations."

"Of course, Wind Princess, when you are ready." He said bowing to Wendy as she blushed.

"P-Please Capricorn- Sama! You are a friend and Lucy-Nee's spirit, it is just Wendy!"

He smiles lightly as she walks over to him, she had been wearing her circlet every day, along

with her new dresses from the Wind Palaces' tailor, looking every bit the princess she is.

"Alright, but I shall use your title when it is appropriate."

"O-Okay, lets go!"

"Hai" he grabs her hand and they disappear in a flash to talk to the people of Clover Town.


	14. Wendy's Speech

**Ohayo Minna-San! I know, I know, its UBER late, only one chapter, a bit short for a make-up chapter, and not my best work. I've been terribly busy but most of my college apps are in now! I'll still be a bit off with my posting for a few more weeks maybe, but I will try harder to get the updates on time! Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

**I don't own FT**

* * *

**CAPRICORN POV**

I let Lady Wendy go as we arrived in Clover Town. The bright flash my entrance created drew the townspeople to look at us, and they are now staring. Wendy is blushing and trying to hide behind me but I simply pull her forward, bow, and call for attention, "Hello, attention please."  
The people quiet down, I suppose at this point they are used to my Lady's people creating oddities. I nudge the bluenette gently and she nods slightly.

She begins to speak shyly, a bit of a shake in her voice. "H-Hello. I am L-Lady Wendy, I am here to explain on behalf of my Lucy-Nee, Oops! I mean Lady Lucy!"_ She seems to be getting over her stage fright rather quickly._ "This is one of her Celestial Spirits, and my attendant and companion for today Capricorn," I step forward slightly to nod to the crowd before stepping back to my protective positon slightly behind Lady Wendy. She paused while I do this, breathing deeply and preparing for her speech and questioning. It is not long before she continues, she is stronger and braver than she knows it would seem. "Well I am sure you all have questions, so please be patient and I will explain a bit before letting you all ask me what you wish to know."

One of the villagers comes forward with a warm smile and a cup of tea. She is pretty, mid thirties maybe with auburn long hair, green eyes, and tear tracks down her honey toned skin. "Thank you Young Lady, please take your time though. I am sure many are still in shock from regaining lost memories. Please have some tea and a seat for a few minutes then we can all talk." Wendy looks gratefully to the woman as she takes the tea and walks to a group with her. I follow behind silently. "Lady Wendy these are the few who never lost their memories, myself included. I believe we will have the most questions and speak for the group. I am Amanai."

Princess Wendy smiles brightly, all shyness seemingly gone now, "Pleased to meet you all. Thank you for the kindness you have shown me Ms. Amanai! I hope I can answer all of your questions."

They all sat and drank tea until the rest of the people gathered around the young girl and group, at this Wendy nods to herself then me and stands. She walks to the Cairn's center and calls for attention in a clear voice. It seems she has used her magic to amplify and carry the sound. "Excuse me! But I believe you have all calmed enough by now for me to speak, please gather round and get comfortable. Any questions you may have tell to Ms. Amanai and her group, they shall represent you." As she finishes the surprised villagers do as told clearly they did not expect the 180 in personality. I however am not, she is a born leader with great potential, just very young and untrained. "Thank you all. Now then what has happened here is rather intricate but I shall simplify it as best can. My Lady Lucy Divina is Goddess to the Nymphs that used to live here. Many years ago there was a great darkness threatening her people and so unable to defeat it at her young age she sent them to her realm to be kept safe." She paused to check for comprehension, upon nods from the crowd she continues, "Now she is of age to right the worlds and neutralize the threat. It is time to return her people to the other worlds. In agreeing and helping Levy-Nee-Chan you have begun this process. Soon your friends will return here and hopefully others will be as good as you in righting things."

She steps back indicating she has finished and looks to me, I nod and smile gently at her. "Very well done Lady Wendy." She smiles every bit as brightly as Lucy does and turns back to the crowd with a now gentle smile and serene but inquisitive look on her face. "So questions anyone?"

Amanai steps forward and begins, "When will our loved ones return exactly? How long will they stay? Will they remember us? Do they want to return? Can we help others do the same as we have? I believe those are the only pressing ones Lady."

Wendy nods and begins. "I will answer those a bit out of order so bear with me if you would? Lets see, They will stay as long as they wish, and may realm jump as they please with the gates being open and all. Most do want to return and all will at least once, but they may not stay because of grief or worry. Many of their friends may have died, left, or forgotten them and they know this you see. They have always remembered you unless they wanted to forget due to pain of separation, but all memories are back like yours. You can help others, but Levy-Nee will explain that when she is well enough. Finally as to when your friends will return…." She pauses with a mischievous and happy grin, "Well lets say you may want to shield your eyes in three… two…" people turn or cover their faces…. "One!"

A bright flash fills the area and when it fades there stand hundreds of Forest Nymphs with massive smiles adorning their faces. The villagers turn to see and the groups rush to each other, some Nymphs running to the forests or roads to go to their homes and others reaching their loved ones form the town with toughing reunions. Wendy grabs my hand and nods. I understand and we leave quietly in a flash of magical light back to the gods' Realm.

_She did so well…_


End file.
